Adventures Of the Abyss
by LORD OF EQUILIBRIUM
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fighting Madara, with their reborn powers from the sage of 6 paths, Madara sacrifices an eye for conjuring an abyss of oblivion , both heroes are sucked in to find themselves completely in another world. Part action, part humour, along with adventure,friendship and action. A little before the grand magic games
1. Enter the Abyss

Prologue: Enter Eternal Abyss

Within the smoke someone yells "You Brat, how long you think you can hide",

In reply: "SUPER MINI Tailed Beast Bomb" and an explosion followed"

The smoke cleared revealing three figures, the first one was Madara Uchiha , the other two was Naruto and Sasuke,

"You CANNOT DEFEAT A GOD, FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION" Madara said and sprayed flames all over the landscape, on the other hand Naruto spoke to The three tailed beast,

**_Naruto : "Isobu can you hel-", The one eyed beast cut him short replying "Go on boy, purge and pulverise him with water"_**

Outside,

Naruto: "ROUGH SEA SPRUNE,...Sasuke do something"

Sasuke: "Alright INFERNO STYLE: YASAGA MAGATAMA"

The boys gave an equal fight to the elder Uchiha, and nearly he got himself getting trapped inside the steam formed, he just blinked then Sasuke swung his sword. Madara gave an quick reflex by jumping in the air, and activated his Rinnegan to see inside, and in another moment there was a Ransenshuriken which was made of burning rocks, along with flames of Amaterasu

He activated his Susano'o to stop him from harming him which resulted against him, Sasuke has activated his own Susano'o and pinned him from behind, Madara got an clear hit of the improvised Jutsu and was thrown about the field, by the time he got up he saw a Large tailed beast bomb heading his way. He stood up , bit his finger as they usually do to summon something, and used the blood to mark his right by making a vertical line and writing some calligraphy,

KABOOM

The other side,

Naruto: "The Last hit got him hard"

Sasuke: "Don't count your chickens before they hatch",

"What the hell do you mean ?",

"You are a TRUE IDIOT... " [Naruto made his yankee expression]"that... WAS NOT A COMPLEMENT...*intake of breath*... the ransenshuriken got though the tailed beast bomb didn't even touched him, my rinnegan saw him doing something with his right eye"

The other side, Madara said "this is the end for the existence and to bring the dawn of a new era, TRUE PEACE."

Naruto: {screaming} "YOU SAID THAT 27 TIMES ALREADY"

Sasuke: {Hushed voice} " idiot you gave up our position"

Madara laughed heavily, then suddenly he said: " I in the name of god

ask the nature to open the gates of oblivion,

and purge this sorry souls into the abyss,

for infinity, for time eternal, for being a pest to thy quest of peace"

With these saying he opened his now blood marked eye, "OPEN GATES TO OBLIVION"

Naruto didn't understand why Madara suddenly laughed and started preaching,

Sasuke jumped, grabbed Naruto by his neck and built his Susano'o. "Sasuke what are you doing"

"Silence,... I see that his right eye is no longer in his socket, instead there is a pure black.. possibly concave eye socket. As if it can take anything inside for infinity time, it could also be a Genjutsu"

Madara smiled as he saw the other two to duck and make plan, and said: "As expected from a fellow of my bloodline, seeking cover and waiting to ambush at the flick of a leaf, you two put up a good fight to me, it is even better than fighting Hashirama, but this is the end",

Naruto felt a cold chilling effect developing on his spine :" Sasuke w...what's behind us..", "RUN NAARRRUUTOO000oo..*the pitch slowly diminishes* ", the sage art user looked behind to see Sasuke Being pulled like a dough , while his hand of his susano'o clinged to the soil for dear life, Naruto ran to rescue his comrade to meet the same fate as his, slowly the ground crumbled and went into the abyss along with the hand

Madara spoke "If you are lucky, you will die or else you will continue to that well for eternity, the ultimate sealing jutsu DARK ABYSS, the only technique

where a rinnegan is sacrificed for using this, you two were too good to be pests, goodbye and goodluck" and the last of the light closed.

* * *

Naruto woke up from deep slumber , "Ooh, .. I think I will empty my self, oooaaaaqqk.." ...(does his job).."I feel better already, Is this heaven, oh there are birds, this looks like a forest i konoha where chased Sasuke... speaking of which, where the hell is he?"

He looked around and saw how beautiful the blue sky looked, then he thought,**_"Hey it was a short trip to heaven after all, ooh so i died,I" Kurma spoke "You Idiot you are not dead, if you were we would not be within you anyway" _**

**_"Prove me that I'm alive"_**

**_"Make your shadow clone and make it kick in between your legs"said Gyūki, the Eight tailed bull_**

**_"Nice Idea"_**

'SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" and made his clone to kick in the agreed place with a good amount of force as he was pretty confident that it didnt hurt as he was already dead

.

.

Moments later,

Natsu : " Hey, Lucy someone screaming"

Happy: " Aye, I see birds flying off there"

"Happy do your thing"," Aye Sir", the blue cat picked the pink haired boy and flew towards the source of the sound

Lucy to herself " ***sigh*** And I thought I will be home for a nice warm bath"

15 minutes Later

Natsu: " Lucyyy... "

Lucy: " Oh so your back,***noticing a slumped body***, with a .. WHO THE HELL IS HEEE.."

"Oh come on Luce I can't leave him alone in the forest, lets take him back to the guild maybe master will be able to help him"

Happy: " Is he your long lost brother, or relative?

Lucy: " Happy" she cooed " when did some random jungle boy with orange jacket and track pants became my long lost family" she looked at Happy with a death glare similar to of Erza's.

Happy: " Natsuuu. look at Lucy she has Erza's Ghost in her"

On the way to the guild house Naruto slightly groaned in pain, and suddenly jerked himself up and saw Lucy in the Eye " Umm... is this heaven Miss, (looking aside) oh no i remember kicking myself for proof"

Natsu: "Hi Who are you, I am Natsu"  
Naruto: " My name is Naruto, where am I actually? Wait 'Pink hair' PPpssshhttt...WAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHahaha..ha. ... sorry"

Happy: "You are in Magnolia, of Fiore.","Huh , a talking cat"

Naruto to himself _"Naruto you can do this, you can found out whats happening, you are alive, then so is Sasuke...but then WHERE IS SASUKE"_


	2. The Other Boy

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Erza, Gray & Juvia saw the sky crack & break and something in deep violet or purple falling. Three of them returning from their respective missions.

Erza: "You were complaining about this mission right, well I see something of your interests'

Gray: "Same to you.. What was that anyway?"

"Who knows.. lets investigate" said Titania, and made the cart go towards the fallen stranger.

"Lets not go there.. that could hurt master Gray" said Juvia with a shaky tone

* * *

Sasuke thought "_I tried to grab the ground, but it broke and came up. Tch.. While inside the vortex I forgot to shut susano'o ... my chakra almost gone ...I feel pain...oh so I am not dead yet...still I am too tired to move... I should rest."_

He closed his eyes and rested there a while, the birds chirping, the soft breeze, the blue sky, the leaves rustling.  
Opening his eyes he wondered, that it was like eons that he felt ease, he had forgot the sky its color, the smell of the soft grass. And before he knew he was asleep.

* * *

Erza and group reached near their object of interest ,came off their carriage, "It fell somewhere nearby", "Juvia , Gray scatter and search "said Titania

They went off in three ways , within a few minutes , "Juvia has found the thing Master Gray". The group reassembled and kept up a minimum distance from the fallen boy, he had a strange mark on his back as if of a group or guild,

"Master Gray,..Please don't go near him, he might hurt you. Juvia does now want to loose you ..."

"Juvia stop panicking, if you are too scared bo back to the carriage" Gray interjected.

"Silence, you two. It looks like he is sleeping, don't let your guard down yet, be prepared" Erza said in a hushed voice.

The group came up to the boy, not a boy but in between a man and a boy. He lay on the groung as his chest raised and dropped in a harmonic manner

"Is he sleeping in the middle of a forest?"said Gray, "He looks around my age.. what was the purple thing if he fell through the cracked sky" and he looked up in the sky to see some clouds

Erza spoke "All right , enough questions, lets take him back to the guild and them you may question him yourself","Juvia does not feel safe beside this man,..Master Gray"

They took him up and put him inside the carriage, Erza went outside to drive the magical cart while Gray along with Sasuke and a scared Juvia entered inside.

Juvia thought"_this man came within me and my love, I will not forgive him"._ Gray sat with Juvia and on the other side Sasuke slept like a log.

Gray inspected the now lapse body of Sasuke closely , he saw the palm of his hands and noticed that is has a black crescent moon shaped marking.

* * *

Sasuke even in his sleep can notice the silent footsteps slowly approaching towards him, surrounding him speaking "he lo..ks ar...my ..age. What wa...purple...he fell ...crac...sk.. " They are touching him, lifting him piggyback, like once his brother did when he was small. No more he can sense as he went into even deeper into sleep.

* * *

Two Hours Later

Upon reaching the guild the trio went straight to the infirmary to tend to him, Erza went to the Master to speak about the matter. The small man said,"I wonder how did he ended up in Magnolia, what are his origins, where does he belong, is is not possible for someone to fall straight out of the sky"

Erza," Master I saw with my own eyes, the sky cracking up , something in purple falling down very fast as if it was falling for a long time, and then leaving no magical trace to track, no sound was heard, no marks on the ground were formed, although it is natural for the ground to form a crater after being hit with a thing of that speed"

Gray entered and said" Master he has unidentifiable marks on the shirt he was wearing and has a black mark in the shape of crescent moon on the palm of his left hand. He possessed a sword some kunai exactly like Erza uses and a few rectangular papers with weird designs on it. I do not feel any magic spell on it either."

Master finally spoke,"***sigh***Looks like that my long life is paying off, indeed, this is new to me too, I am as surprised and shocked as you two are, for the time being keep a watch on him as we don't know who he is, what are his power. If he can wield a blade then it means he can fight, so it explains that he can fend for himself"

"Or even attack " said Erza,

Just then Mira rushed in and rushed her words, "The boy...*huff* ..he's awake...*huff*...asks many questions"

"Off we go master, come on Gray" Erza said as both of them went to the infirmary

* * *

Sasuke sat upright, and looked at his hands, and remembered all the things he had done and wondered what fate held in its sack, and why did he turned up in a place very similar to the place he knew just them came in a boy near his own age without his shirt on and another girl with blood red hair came alongside him.

The girl spoke,"Hello, I am Erza, Erza Scarlet, and this *waits a little* shirtless man is Gray Fullbuster"  
"Why do you took foo your shirt?..." questioned Sasuke as his first reply, "Its a habbit"

"Its rather odd...well where am I? What is this place?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone.

"This place is in Magnolia, in the Kingdom of Fiore. This is Fairy tail, our guild" said Erza

"Thank you, for tending to me..I shall take my leave" with this he tried to leave the bed only to discover that he was chained to the bed by some weird jutsu (magic)

"What is the meaning of this?..Why am I held captive?" asked the Shinobi as fast as he looked as the standing duo questionably.

Erza replied, " Since we are not sensing any magic from you, and while we came here you already in possession of a sword, a few kunai and some unknown paper with unidentifiable marks."

" Unless Master verbally or himself comes to unchain you, I am afraid that we cannot let you go away" said Gray

"Leave me alone , I have an objective to fulfill, I cannot waste anymore time, unchain me now or else I will force my way out myself" said Sasuke said in a slight harsher tone

"As Gray said Unless Master verbally or himself comes to unchain you, I am afraid that we cannot let you go out of our guild house" Erza said in her serious tone

Gray faltered as he sensed that the atmosphere was now very unwelcoming

Unlike Gray oblivious to Erza's intimidating personality, Sasuke hissed in infuriated voice " Unchain me or else results will be devastating. Don't Come in my way or I will crush you"

Erza got ticked off my the Uchiha's reply and came near him pointing a sword at his direction " GIVE IT A TRY"


	3. Heavenly Ramen

Naruto went back to his seat and noticed that the two of them looking at him, no staring at him. Finally he spoke," What are you two looking at eh?"

Happy" There are three persons looking at you", Naruto to Natsu," Is he your pet? ... nice one"

Happy started crying and yelled" Why does every person who we meet ignores me? UUAAhh ***sniffs twice***". "Oh sorry sorry, i never intended to hurt you {pats on his head} you resemble someone I know quite well". Matabi inside him smirked. "What is your name sir?" asked Naruto as he felt a guilt.

Happy: " I'm Happy"

Naruto: "I know you are happy, but say your name first"

"I am HAPPY, HAPPY the lifelong partner of Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartphilia ." Naruto misheard, "I'm happy,happy the lifelong partner of Natsu and Lucy"

Naruto gave a quick gaze at the pair as they looked as him smiling, Naruto replied " Congratulation Natsu and Lucy. Are you two engaged?"

Lucy face changed to a deep pink shade, and Natsu accidentally straightened his back resulting him to crash his head behind the seat causing him to bump his head hard on the hardwood.

"they liiiiiiiike each other","SHUT UP YOU IDIOT CAT" Lucy spat out

Naruto burst out in laughter along with happy and went totally ROFL laughing because fo their reaction.

Suddenly, someone's stomach growled, "grrrrqq" the most notable sound stopped to form. Natsu spoke"Who was that?' though he absolutely knew where was the source of the sound came from , absolute silence. The only sound was the horse's hoof running and the wheel's creaking slightly them came another "grrrraaq" and this time nobody failed to notice that is was the girl beside Natsu. This time all three of the males reached ROFL mark 2, on the floor.

Lucy fumed & infuriated stood up gracefully, went to the driver window and asked can you stop for a second. The horseman skillfully directed the four horses to a stop.

Lucy went back near Natsu {currently on the floor} and gave a sharp LUCY KICK in his neck, lifted Happy from the floor Happy fearfully said," ...w..w..would you l..llike a fish?"

"TO THE HELL WITH YOUR FISH" lucy screamed while throwing the blue cat towards the driver window, thankfully the window was closed and the driver started his horses to run.

Now the last person left was Naruto, Lucy thought to herself as she turned to see nothing but an empty seat where he sat.

_**Apparently, Naruto was reminded of Sakura after returning from his 3 & half year training. He met with A HIGHLY PAINFUL ! {**__**mostly physicall} REUNION, and currently the situation he was in the terror of rampaging Lucy was enough to kick-start his grey matter while seeing Happy being thrown like a rag-doll,NO like a mere pebble throw made nitrous to boost his dense mind.**_

He now was currently in the form of a dragonfly and was sitting on the ceiling, shivering to his wings.

Lucy looked 360 degrees to see if he was hiding anywhere, although she knew as it was not possible for a boy of that size could disappear into thin air in such a hurry.

For the first time, without Natsu {or Natsu unconscious on the floor} she felt fear not the time when she was captured, or was about to die in the R-system, it was supernatural, inhuman to put it in a nutshell she felt fear from the dark.

" ..Natssuu.. wa..wake...uup... ..your... damsel.. ...is.. .in ... distress" spluttered Lucy " n...na...Naruto va..vanished.. in ...clear thin air"she continues shaking Natsu's now lapse body.

Suddenly,

The carriage stops

and to add to her horror the carriage man said from outside, "Nature calls me I have to go, please wait a little, i will come back shortly"

Lucy summarized her situation, " a knocked out Natsu and Happy, a s. ...stranger who vanishes into thin air. all's well that ends well isn't it'.  
The brave {not so} old heartphilia pulled herself up screaming she has "NOTHING TO FEAR".

Stressed out Naruto could not hold focus anymore.

sSPOOF

Naruto fell from the ceiling with a bang, face first, Lucy screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..", Happy joined"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH", Natsu" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...hey why are you screeming?"

"NARUTO VANISHED INTO THIN AIR , AND CAME BACK , HE IS A GHOST" the female replied in an unwomanly way.

"Wow . How did you do that ?" inquired Natsu with sparkling eyes. "year teach us" said the cat massaging his temple.

"That was just a normal technique even kids know it, we ninjas use it as an disguise when we move into enemy territories,... wait why are you asking me this question? *notices puppy eyes {exception: Lucy} * by the looks of it you are asking as if you are seeing this for the first time"

Natsu quickly covered his face with his scarf , did a hand seal and muttered "I am a ninja" ,Happy added "Nin-Nin"

Naruto gave a blank expression,"Umm..yeah some thing like that, you kinda look like my my teacher Kakashi sensei, wait he looks like this".

SPOOF

The fairy tail trio watched in awe as the boy they saw was a boy no more, instead there stood a man a little taller than Naruto, with windswept white hair, a masked face, a headband with a unseen pointy spiraling mark etched of it, covering his left eye. Wearing a jacket with a spiral sign on the back, with many pockets

The new figure spoke ,"This is my teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet ya." in a new voice

Clap, Clap ... , the trio clapped  
"Bravo Naruto, truly amazing, what magic is this? tell us, tell us now" ,said Natsu "yeah teach me, you are so cool" Happy added

Naruto thought"_Eh_..._Are they joking, all i did was a simple jutsu, they said magic, what do they mean?"_

"Is this your first time seeing this?" asked the shinobi

" No, actually we know a person who can use this magic to impersonate other people appearance, you are like Mirajane" said the other Blondie

'GRAAAAKQQ"

"Hey, you know , i am hungry" , said Naruto,"Then lets go eat some where",said the other boy , "Yeaah, i require fish"

Natsu got up and told the driver to stop at a restaurant, the cart stopped within a few minutes and the whole group sat in a circular table.

Naruto noticed that the language on the menu card was, not at all familiar to him, he dropped it on the table and looked around to see that he was the odd one out , everybody else was very comfortable and busy with themselves.

"Natsu" said Naruto in a enquiring tone , "You choose something?" , "Uh... can I get a bowl of ramen, not one two bowls of ramen, with every thing extra"

"Of course you can. I'll take a whole flaming chicken, Happy?", "A fish is all a cat needs" replied the blue exceed

" I'll take two cheese sandwich with lemon tea" Lucy said

Their orders arrived shortly

Naruto looked at Natsu who took off a burning chicken piece, sucked the whole flame out of it, and devoured the piece within minutes, Happy was gorging on his fish as if he hasn't tasted or laid his paws in a fish ever before. the only person eating humanly was Lucy. Lucy replied to his questioning looks,"Welcome to my world"

Naruto focused on his own pair of bowls, the ramen looked alike as it was served in Ichiraku. He took his chopsticks, pulled up a few, and slipped it in his mouth. He closed his eyes by its newcoming taste, this taste was not like Ichiraku as all but something different, something magical, something heavenly. Then as he turned back to his senses. He also started devouring his own bowls, and within tow or three minutes **GGAAAAAAAAH** came from his mouth. And another came from Natsu's. Both the boys Smiled at their common actions

"Now as our tanks are full *pokes happys tummy* we will take you to our guild house. I'm sure you will like there" Natsu said to Naruto.

"Okay lets get going, I see it is going to rain soon" Lucy said

And the group started walking to their new destination. Naruto looked in all direction, the shops, the people, the trees everything

"Why are you so surprised? First time in Magnolia i guess". The Blond boy nodded.

..

..

Soon they reached the Guild's big gate,

"Oh.. so this is your guild, its pretty small, looks shabby and unmaintained."

"Yeah... you should have seen it seven years ago, it was then pretty big" replied the exceed.

"So lets go in shall we" Natsu said gesturing a hand inside.

"ALRIGHT Lets Go" Naturo said in an energetic tone

* * *

They open the door

"What the hell are you doing Erza?" Natsu said , "Sasuke how did you end up here?" said Naruto.


	4. OMAKE 1

Me: Now tis here ... wait for it...wait...*cricket sings four time*...THE OMAKE CHAPTER

**{Sfx: An discouraging Clap from team Natsu along with Naruto}**

Me : *cheerful voice* Rise and shine everyone i...

Happy: Its night already, go eat a fish, and sleep.

**{Sfx: cricket sings/ something circular moves by the wind}**

Me: Cameraman wait a second,

{SFX : Fairy tail theme song violin version }

Me: Rise and shine every one this is our first omake chapter.

**{Sfx: theatre like encouraging clap``` whistle }**

Me: THANK YOU, THANK YOU *sniff* you are too kind. Now character intro. First this beautiful lady with a whip, and likes to sleep with a personal room heater with which she cuddles with under the blanket and calls it 'NAt-'

Lucy : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH SOMEBODY STOP HIM

[Erza, Gray, Juvia & Naruto looks at her direction and gapes at her with wide open mouths}

Erza: Lucy, *grabs her by the shoulder and looks at her embarrassingly * I never thought that you will be at such a level, all the best for your future. [Thumbs up]

Juvia:...[currently KO as she exchanged Natsu and Lucy with Gray and herself]

Gray: Natsu you flame headed jerk. How did you got so deep with her huh? Never in my dream I thought I would loose to you in landing a girl. What did you do to her?

Natsu: As if I had a choice. She is my mate anyway [He meant nakama]

**{Sfx: KYAA}**

Erza: I am proud of you Natsu, well done. You have surpassed my expectations.

{Me sitting at a chair nearby looking at a pink Lucy as I saw Naruto and Sasuke coming up to me}

Naruto: You should not have announced her personal love life

Sasuke:*serious tone* Tell us what happened back to the battlefield.

Me: As being the LORD OF EQUILIBRIUM I cannot disclose facts that can cause chaos, in the space-time continuum

Sasuke: **TSUKUYOMI**, answer now or you will relive your worst nightmares

Me: **RINNEBYAKUSHRINGAN, ...**you surprised**  
**

Sasuke: Tch..what is this?

Me: I am the LORD OF EQUILIBRIUM, all techniques were engineered by me, I know all existing jutsu, all magic, all swords , weapons, ...secrets everyything.  
Now boy go back to your place and help me finish this chapter.

Me: *In a very high volume* EVERYBODY STOP, {everybody at their respective places with exception of KO'ed happy and Juvia}, all right lets resume

Me : This is Lucy Heartphilia, (in whisper)_ the girl who does fanservice _

Lucy: You bastard, *noticing the camera* HHHII, I am Lucy, i like reading books, I am a Fairy tail mage who summons spirits to kick peoples butt like the person who is standing here

Me : *In a flash, over to Natsu* This is one of the core members of fairy tail, He does dragon slayer magic.

Natsu: *Holding the camera * Hi everyone I am Natsu DRAGNEEL, I am the strongest of all fairy tail *starts brewing flames in his mouth*, and this is my partner..Happy hey what has happened to you?

Me : Over to Gray Fullbuster *In a flash*

Gray: Hey how did you do that... ooh..Hi I'm Gray, I use Ice Make magic and I am stronger than Natsu *Notices Juvia* Umm Juvia are you okay you are hot(he meant celsius)

Juvia: *The instant she herd Her name from Gray's lips, she got up as if nothing happened* Master Gray called Juvia to be hot. Finally, Juvia's efforts are paying off

Me : Hello Miss Juvia , how do you do?

Juvia: Juvia is fine thank you. *To the Camera* Hi this is Juvia, The TRUE LOVE OF MASTER GRAY, Juvia loves Master Gray very much. Juvia controls all things made and done with water.

Me: thank you Juvia, over to Erza

Erza: *Doesn't notice me {currently digesting the fact that Lucy and Natsu are in a 'head over the heel' relationship} mumbles to herself* How...when.. who...where

Me: Miss Scarlet are you okay? You look pale

Erza: *Notices the camera. Her personality changes and she became the Erza we all know and fear* Hello, I am Erza, Erza Scarlet. I am an re-equip mage, and I Like to eat strawberry cheese cake.

Me: Whats you favorite outfit?

Erza: The bunny outfit. *She exquips*

Me: *Looking somewhere else* wa. why so? *gulp*

Erza: I like the ear.

Me: Over to Mirajane we go.

Me: Hello Mirajane

Mira: Oh Hello , ah.. what should I call you?

Me: Oh.. ahhh..ummm ...call me Anthony

Mira: Okay Anthony, I am Mirajane. I love to be a maid, its my passion. I use take-over magic on demons

Me:*Moving to the makeshift stage* So all of you know that I own all Techniques, weapons, magic, chakra..you name it

Naruto: How about Ramen? you invented Ramen eh?

Me: No, it was Ando.

Natsu: FIGHT ME ANTHONY *Lunges towards me*

Me: Thats all folks {**SFX: loony toons ending tone}**

**Black screen**

** Voices ... FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST...ALMIGHTY PUSH ...{SFX:CRASH}**


	5. Swords and Sharingan

**(SFX: CRASH , CLING, CLING)**

In the guild hall,

Erza: "**MOON FLASH**"

Sasuke : **"YASAGA MAGATAMA"**

**KABOOOOOM**

* * *

**10 minutes earlier**

Erza: GIVE IT A TRY

Sasuke: You leave me no choice... **TSUKUYOMI. ...**You will relive your most hated moments of your life and will witness the ones you hold hear being incinerated to death.

Erza body got numb as she witnessed her own memories which she tried to lock inside within the folds of her heart. She relived her past , her childhood, slavery, Jellal, The R-system. She fell on her knees as she saw Lucy, Natsu and all others being tied to a crucifix. Her body trembled, as she herself ignited the oil. All of them cried in pain, anger,.. distrust. Finally, she saw she herself stabbing Jellal in the heart 'EERRZAAA' he screamed . She slumped on the floor, lifeless

Gray: " ERZA " ,"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU JERK?"  
Sasuke: " '**BLADE RELEASE: KAGUTSUCHI '** ...I WILL **CRUSH** ALL WHO ARE AN OBSTRUCTION IN MY PATH, NOW DIE** 'CHIDORIIIII'**. "

(**SFX: AAAHH, ALONG WITH A LOUD** **OVERWHELMING SOUND OF CHIRPING BIRDS}**

* * *

" Mira, what is that sound?" the master enquired, "Seems to be coming from the Infirmary" replied the takeover mage"Master, I heard Gray scream","What could have happened?" said the master.

Both approach the room only to see a lapse Erza, shivering and Gray with a bloody arm.

Gray: "Master...{difficulty in breathing}... that boy was of another kind, I am so...sorry...{SHARP INTAKE OF BREATH}."  
Mira: "YOUR ARM IS BLEEDING"

Gray: "Oh...yeah , wait...I'll stop it" with that he froze his own blood, making an effective clot," Wait a ...{SHARP INTAKE OF BREATH}...few minutes , He gave me some sort of electrical shock...{SHARP INTAKE OF BREATH}..."

Master: "{Infuriated} HOW DARE HE HURT MY CHILDREN"

Erza: "{In tears of rage, and slowly but getting up} Master, ... I..I will not forgive him... I will take responsibility..." *still shaky*

By that time Sasuke had reached the hall, and noticed the eyes were on him,

"You caused that ruckus inside,like a man" asked the male strauss. "You want the same fate? As the other two *pointing his black blade towards his throat*" , "LIKE A MAN" and did * **Beast Arm: Iron Bull ***charged towards him.

Sasuke stopped him by the protective rib of his susano'o and used two of its machine like hands to throw him about the floor. Lisanna yelled out "WE ARE TRYING TO HELP PLEASE STOP." "If you trash think that restraining me will stop ME then yo..."

Erza cut him short by lunging at him in her Black Wing Armour, "YOUU..."_  
_

A Clash of Swords let out a certain light and the two of them separated, and looked in the eye. "We live with pride in our guild's name. This seal we've carved into ourselves isn't merely decoration. It's the proof of our bonds as a family. Binding our fates together we put our lives on the line. Anyone that steps on that holy vow... Be they evil or good, I will cut them down. EVERYBODY... MAINTAIN SAFE DISTANCE " Erza declared. All follow her instruction

Sasuke: "Move away from my way or loose your life. I do not hold any grudge against you." and thought "_Tch.. I didn't felt her ... how did she do that...what is she anyway" _*looks her her wings*  
Currently, Erza notices whats Sasuke has been wielding, "_ What is that sword..,I do not sense any any magic ...black, burning ? Is it burning ? ...how?.." _She requips to her Heaven's Wheel armor and lunges at him again, "**BLUMENBLATT" **she spoke. Many swords hurled towards him as she slashed her way through, creating a dust screen enveloping him.  
She stood to the other side and said "While wearing the Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user requips a fair amount of swords, and then charges at the target, slicing them with the two in hand. As they rush past, the requipped swords will follow, acting as a secondary strike" . "Done with your description, hmm.. " said he in insulting manner. As the dust cleared, only to Erza's astonishment , he stood there unscathed , protected in his purple defensive rib, as for her swords , they lay on the floor broken ..burning with black flames" Is that all you got? Eh... My turn.. " With this he cut the air , revealing small black rotating objects ,"**INFERNO STYLE : YASAGA MAGATAMA" **and the bead shaped object hurled towards Titania.

Erza in a reflex requipped to her Black Wing armour and gave out ,"**MOON FLASH**" , this resulted in an violent explosion the instant

"What the hell are you doing Erza?", "How did you end up here Sasuke?", Natsu and Naruto said one after another.

The blast from the clash spoke for the other duo, throwing them on the hard stone pavement. Shaking the guild house. The duelists paid no heed to their words. And them continued with their swords .

{SFX: CLANG ...CLANG... CLING...KLISH} Both locked swords as they seized up each other

"This time Erza will definitely break this place" Lucy said while smiling sheepishly.

"SASUKE STOP NOWW", Naruto howled as Natsu yelled, "ERZA, YOU WILL BRING THE WHOLE PLACE DOWN". After, all this yelling they both looked at them and said in unison, "DO NOT INTERFERE"

"If you two wanted to fight so seriously, why both of you go outside, and fight to your hearts content. it will benefit all. You see this place is shabby and.." master said in a matter of fact voice." It will be a good warmup." "Suits me" said Erza, in a goddess like voice, "what about Gray?", "Oh, he's currently receiving treatment. Looks like the man you are fighting has no intention kill at all." said Makarov in a serious tone.

"So, Mister... Sasuke , shall we take it outside?" said Erza

Sasuke: "..." as he just vanished from the room

Erza flew, out barely missing, the other three standing.

Erza said when he noticed her competitor," You are an excellent swordsman, you perfectly balance defence and attack. I acknowledge you. Here, take your sword back". With that she requipped, his Kusanagi and threw at him. He caught it unsheathed it, and channeled **chidori** through it "Enough, talking I have seen better days than this. Come show me what you have got. **Come I will CRUSH your pride**." (SFX : LOUD THUNDER, APPROACHING STORM, STRONG GALES)"**YOU DARE SAY THAT**" Erza said.

{Heavy rain *cats and dogs* }

Both went to their opponents's close quarters and started attacking each other.{SFX: CLASH.. .. SWISH. .SWISH ...SWOOP.. WOOSHH..CHKASH CLING}"were the dominating sounds as both Erza with her spiked mace while Sasuke with his enhanced Kusanagi and the other wielding his FLAME CONTROL SWORD met. Sasuke used his enhanced Kusanagi for defensive maneuvers while the other to attack . Erza saw that her mace developing cracks and multiple cuts.

Sasuke unleashed his full Susano'o and tried to swat Erza *currently requipped to Heavens Wheel armor* like a fly, while making her floating blades towards Sasuke in an attempt to impale him. Sasuke realized this in and closed his eyes. Blood streamed out through his face "**AMATERASU". **Erza's armour caught fire . She quickly, stripped out of her burning armour, did a barrel roll and watched that the same flames were put out by his eye. She "That was one of my favorite...*looks at him* you WILL PAY FOR THIS" saying this she again did her magic to Armadura Fairy armour. " **FAIRY PIERCING SWORD" ** she spelled out.

**BOOOM**. All standing at the door coughed as dust along with water came upon them

Sasuke took a clear hit. His Susano'o now had cracks on it.

Both, as if on cue, lunged towards each other in the same time, locking blades. Erza,and looked in his eye. Sasuke took the chance and attempted to cast **TSUKUYOMI **on her again. Erza noticed his eyes, and moved away in an instant. "The same thing won't work work on me again" With that she requipped to her Lightning Empress armor " This is an armor which is resistant to any form of Lightening based attacks"

Sasuke: "Is that so. How about this..." saying that he undid his Blade release, lifted his bare hand a small spark streamed from his palm, it reached the clouds and then another came down on top of Erza, "**The name of this jutsu is 'Kirin'.** The Whole guild witnessed a Dragon shaped lightening roaring in the sky,"**BEGONE WITH THE THUNDER CLAP**". "** AAHHRG.." ** Erza said in pain. **  
**

After the Blinding flash , All saw Erza's armor broken In many places, her clothes torn. She herself shaken to the core. "_ What power is this...he tamed the Natural lighting to his favour..., the purple thing was used earlier as both offensive as well as defense...uuh..this armor is weakening me.. " she thought_

_" She can summon different kinds of armor and weapons at will" _ Sasuke summarized

" HEY, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU CAN DO THAT SASUKE.." Naruto screamed from the door side. "ERZA YOU FIGHTING HIM ALONE" Natsu copied his action.  
Erza looked towards Natsu, for a second as Sasuke" **FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE" **hurled a huge ball of fire towards Erza.

KABOOM

Sasuke: "Tch..."

From the smoke all could see Erza standing unharmed , defending with a blade. Sasuke "**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME", "**_No effect, this must be flame resistant. Then .."_

Sasuke released his complete Susano'o and to everyone's surprise it held an even larger black burning blade. He then aimed an **INFERNO STYLE:DEATH ARROW, **" DROP DEAD" screamed Sasuke before he shot towards Erza from his susano'o's crossbow attached on its arm. Erza seeing this development requipped to her Morning Star Armor and gave an equal **PHOTON SLICER.**

**(SFX: ULTRA MEGA KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAABOOOMM)**

* * *

Somewhere in Magnolia

" Mom I see great fire works" said a boy to her mom. The shockwave produced traveled throughout Magnolia, bashing windows, tumbling fruit baskets, and by this commotion scattered the gloomy clouds in all direction . The clouds revealed a sunset.

* * *

Both the Titania and The Leaf Ninja, were drenched to their clothes, none of them giving up, * both Panting heavily*

Sasuke"_ I am about to reach my limit, ...but far from giving up" ._ Whereas Erza summarized, "_ What with this boy.. I gave two of my strongest technique, and ...he repelled it...but not yet..not yet...I will NOT GIVE UP"_

Both again lunged towards each other {**sfx: slash}** and stood two the opposite side samurai style.

Two seconds later.

Erza: "Sasuke ..Isn't it, you are the second I know, who took two of my strongest attacks, burned my armor and destroyed my Armadura Fairy" she said in an admiring manner as her Fairy armour dropped in the ground in pieces.

Sasuke: "You are the first one to break my susano'o and lived my arrow, and the second one to survive Amaterasu" as his susano'o brakes into beautiful small pieces.

"tIS A TIE" yelled Natsu and Naruto in the sametime.

" It was epic , LIKE A MAN" said Elfman. "Erza finally met a match" said Mirajane

" Now are you two done. You are fighting for too long. Lets sit and talk for now" said Master in his ordinary attire. "RRAhh.. Sasuke. FIGHT ME NOW" Natsu ran with aflame fists only to get punched by master's enlarged hands. " Now boy yours can wait a little" the master smirked.

"You're the master right. Wait... are you truly the master? I mean you don't look like ony" said the blond boy. " You dare mock me boy?... Good. Now come in" saying this he walked inside.

Sasuke and Erza refused help from anybody. They both came alone rolling eyes at each other. Observing the other's movement. none giving up.

"Can you transport us back to our own land?" , " You see, back home, our situation was not good" Sasuke and Naruto said one after another.

"If I can wouldn't I have done It earlier?" replied master. " If there's a way in then also is the way out, the problem is to find it" he added,

" For the time being stay here, and plan your thoughts. I will search for something which may help you"

Both Shinobi's sat at the Bar, " Hi I am Mirajane. What would like?" Mira asked in an cheerful manner. " Nothing" replied Sasuke, " Actually I'm full *grins*. Don't mind him he is a good person at heart, just doesn't shows it"

All the other people looked at the odd pair sitting. " You are fresh out of chakra, aren't you? Here take some" the blond boy taps on his shoulder

"_ Kurama ", "**Definitely**" replied the fox. _The guild saw sasuke relaxing exponentially.

" Hi. I'm Natsu. I am what you call a dragon slayer. Nice to meet ya", "My name is Happy, I am an exceed. I am Natsu's partner" Happy added. Naruto "Eh.. you can fly"said and saw Lucy, coming towards them, " This is Luigi, she is...ah. What are you anyway?" Naruto introduced her in the wrong name

" ITS LUCY. LUCY. L,U,C,Y ..oof...I am an celestial spirit mage, you are Sasuke right", she ended in a cheeky voice. " Master, why are you allowing him to talk to others, he attacked Erza and me".complained Gray. " Now, now. It was just an silly misunderstanding which escalated. Put your shirt on now" replied master.

" Sasuke hurt you. Come here I will Heal you in an instant", Gray stopped for a while then advanced towards him. Naruto touched his wound from the bandage "Chidori was it?" *looking at Sasuke*. Sasuke rolled his normal eyes towards him.

Naruto focused chakra on his palm, and yellow glow came. Surprised Gray quickly ripped the bandage. There was an healthy fair skin instead of an bloody groove.

" Tell us your story,we'll say ours, we have nothing to do either" Erza said as she claimed seat beside Naruto. Naruto noticed her hair like his mom. "**_ Hey, doesn't she look like Kushina, a little" said the fox, "Yeah, she does. *smiles internally* What about it?"_**

**_" Make nine shadow clones, the others want to know about you." said the Octo-bull_**

**_We will aid, by taking over each clone" said Son, the four tailed ape._**

" All right, *He stood up suddenly startling everybody* **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"**

**BIG SPOOF**

The other clones in different did a seal and another **spoof **then there stood the Tailed Beasts {very tiny version, to be of Naruto's height}. Naruto resumed on his seat as the whole guild backed off.  
"What are they, monsters?" yelled Wendy.

"Fear not, they are my friends, they helped us a lot" Naruto said to all others who were sacred, both hands in the air. Erza sat astonished as the beasts looked around the place. Naruto continued pointing at Kurama, " This fox here is by buddy. He was with me since birth, he was wild then actually." Kurama grins.**  
**

" Sasuke can you please use your technique? You are recharged after all " Naruto requested to Sasuke who humped in reply  
"**TSUKUYOMI: MASS EFFECT"**

Everyone in the guild was caught in the genjutsu, " Is this an illusion technique? " asked Makarov surprised

"Yes, NOW LETS BEGIN. THIS IS MY HOME KONOHA , THE FIRE VILLAGE"


	6. Looking Back

"This is the fire nation so.. can I get fire every where" Natsu probably droooled. Sasuke and Naruto looked at him as if they have seen a flying whale.

" Shut it flame brain" , "You shut it ice princess. Go piss in your pants", "**YOU TWO SHUT YOUR GUT"** Said you know who.

"Aye" Both said together

" Is that you Naruto under the tree. Geesh man, you look like a loner" said Gray

"Actually, I was truly a loner. Look there was the place where I first saw Sasuke ." the whole guild witnessed another lonely child sitting by a big lake throwing a stone at the lake. Both the loners looked at each other and smirked as they looked away.

"Look that that is the academy where I enrolled for being a hokage" said Naruto with much enthusiasm.

"What's a hokage? Who is an hokage" enquired Erza.

" Its the topmost rank among us Ninjas. The person holding this title controls all affairs of the village." said Naruto.

"The village maintains its economic balance, by accepting missions of various ranks ...D..C.B.A..and S."

"Hey, I went on an S class mission. Didn't I happy?" Natsu announced.

All eyes went on him. The eyes of Master and Erza was looking looking like they will eat him up for good

"I...ah..s-said nothing...resume resume " stuttered the dense Pink head.

"I was taken in by Iruka sensai. He accepted all my wrong doings, taught me how to do basic jutsus. To be honest I saw him as my father."

"What about your father? "asked Lucy questioningly. " He uh..died after a very few moments after my birth along with my mom." As soon as he said it all fairy tail members took a sigh.

" I was among the backbenchers of the class, grade-wise. I failed in every tests. People detested me and always maintained distance from me. To fill that gap I did many things to get their attention.

" What did you pulled? " said Natsu

"You know, every hokage has their respective stone-face on the mountain cliff surrounding the village. I once drew scribbles on them. I had a hearty laugh afterwards. Hehe.

"** This brat didn't had the word 'give up' in his dictionary**" added Kurama.

"So anyhow I got passed and continued doing pranks alongside"

"Yeah, you passed..*noding* " said Sasuke. Then he pointed towards a smaller version of Naruto who just had his transformation jutsu wrong. He was asked to impersonate the third hokage. All witnessed that he failed miserably. The old man's lips were too large to be called normal. All giggled.

" Hey that's not funny. I can't concentrate clearly while there are eyes on me" Naruto said embarrassed

Then came Sasuke with style, did his job with ease and returned to his seat.

"Anyways, I..I did pass." while he said this as the smaller Naruto went to give his supplementary to the Third hokage.

All Heard

_"You cannot beat me you old geezer. I am Naruto Uzumaki. And I will pass this test. " .."Oh... I can't wait to see that happening" said the third mocking._

_"Naruto, transform to the third hokage now" _ And he did the same mistake back in the academy. All bent into fits of laughter.(exception the boy himself and Sasuke, though he is much more relaxed then before)

_" Uhhh... Wait, watch and beat this. 'BEAUTY JUTSU' " _All saw a smoke , revealing an naked female with long ponytails and blue eyes, and a big chest.

(sfx : THUDD)

All saw in astonishment as the Master fell from the bar-table along with Macao and Wakaba. All in a nosebleed. All also saw the third hokage falling with an "_Waaa..."__  
_

_"See you CANT. BEAT. ME *spoof* , can you surpass that you old geezer.". _*looks at the fallen men*" HA..look it still has its effect on old men"

"_You...pass Naruto...heh..". after listening this the smaller one leaped out of the window. " NO I will not let him get into trouble"_

Soon they all witnessed what Naruto did in his childhood. How did Naruto learnt his shadow clone jutsu, endangering himself saving his own teacher getting acknowledged and got his precious headband which he was still wearing. And sooner came their team selection date.

_Apparently, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat in a bench. Sakura was lustfully looking at Sasuke. _ All noticed this "Hey Sasukey you got yourself an admirer" said Mira in her Matchmaking voice. "Either you shut up. Or I am going outside" barked Sasuke. Mira _"_Hey, look. I am not the only one with pink hair" exclaimed Natsu.

"Uh..You said that it was salmon?" added Happy added. "Um..Nevermind"

_Naruto currently, went up on the bench and came to Sasuke face to face, "Grr.. Move it." From the side one can distinguish, "Sasuke beat his arse"_

_Within the commotion someone unintentionally gave Naruto a push from the back which resulted in an accidental kiss between the boys. "Oops sorry about that...huh ?"_

_(sfx- bang, THUD) _Naruto fell hard from his seat on the floor, while Sasuke who was resting his head on his palm, slipped his head and hit the table with his forehead

_"UUgh YUCK my mouth is rotting!" said the prankster. " NARUTO you **moron! **I am going to kill you!" said the just winged Uchiha _

_*I sense something bad* he thought. "..**Naruto.. you are...", **"No no it wasn't my fault, I swear!" , **" ANNOYING" **saying this Sakura started beating him up hard._

_** (sfx- the pretty normal sound of getting beaten up by a rampaging girl in love GONE WILD)**_

The guild was dissolved in laughter, all held their tummies.

_Iruks sensei spoke, "Starting today, all of you are real shinobi. But you are still genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started." Naruto currently beat up by Sakura. "Now you will soon get missions to help the village. So today we will create 3 man teams, and each will have a Jounin sensei. In order to successfully complete your missions you will follow your sensei's __instructions_

_Sasuke thought ' pftt..three man team. tch more people in my way' . 'Hmm.. I want to be with Sakura.. and anyone besides Sasuke' thought the smaller Naruto._

_Iruks sensei continues, "We tried to balance each team's strength..._

_ "Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. You three are team 7. From now on Kakashi Hatake will be your teacher." Naruto revolted " Iruka sensei ...Why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be on the same team as that prick over there?!"_

_"Sasuke's grades were the best of all 27 graduates ..and yours were **DEAD LAST. **So we balanced the teams WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT** " **the elder ninja spoke_

_"Bah.. Just dont get in my way..DEAD LAST", Sasuke said in ignorance_

_ "Grr..What did you call me?!" , "Back off you bug"_

_Iruka sensei sweat dropped. The whole class was dismissed._

_All saw Naruto going off stalking Sasuke_, _the said boy was taking a break while eating and the the prankster ambushed him. _ All saw in awe as the same boy who failed in the exams was pulling off perfectly fine when needed.

_He tied Sasuke's body all way down so that he wont escape. _All of them went with the flow as the timeline followed. The Smaller Naruto impersonating Sasuke went to kiss the girl of his desire, only to bail out miserably, with an excuse of diarrhea. The bigger Sasuke's eyes went wide as he witnessed that. "Hey ...you got me off guard just to do that .. You were and **is still** naive... Naruto".

"Huh..you said something?", Naruto said asif he didnt heard Sasuke's words

"*sigh*Who am I talking to?"

"Naruto, you fancy Sakura eh.. You know I can help you" Mira said in ger advertisement like voice.

"Nah.. I will make it up to her on my own. THATS MY NINJA WAY" Mira's eyebrows shot up, "BEST OF LUCK *dual thumbs up*"

_Then the trio went to meet a half masked in a small room, their sensei came late, infact they were last to be left._

_"What are you doing Naruto?" apparently the said boy set up an prank on the sliding door, which the teacher fell miserably_

"Oh so thats how you met him...hmm.. He looks too casual to be a ninja" said Natsu while scratching his head

"Is that how he got his white hair" Happy added.

_"WAHAHAA!...you fell for it you fell for it"_

_"Hmm... How can I say this?..My first impression is...I don't like you guys" said the Half masked man. The atmosphere went gloomy._

_Soon they all went to the terrace above the institution _

_"Well, lets begin with introducing ourselves" said the Jounin while he sat on the railing._

_"What do you want to know" came the reply._

_"How about your likes , dislikes,... your dreams for the future and ...things like that"_

_"Hey hey why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" said the prankster in an disrespecting manner, "Y..yeah you look kinda..suspicious._

_"On ME... well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I seriously feel no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes...dreams for the future hmm..And I have hots of hobbies."_

_"So all he told us.." , "..is his name" Naruto and Sakura discussed in whispers._

_"Lets start on the right" said Kakashi sensei._

_"Kay.. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is a cup of ramen, I like it even more when Iruka sensei pays it for me, What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook. and my dream..."_

All people in the guild except Naruto thought, "_Does he only think about ramen?"_

_"..is to surpass the hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence"_

The master spoke "Boy... you have grown in an interesting way" Naruto gave his grin at him.

_"Hobbies?" _

_"Pranks...I guess" the man on the railing scratched his head "I see. Next"_

_" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are lot's of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and I __can't rally call it a dream but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and.. to kill a certain man._

"Hey, man you are too cold for your age" Grey said to Sasuke who replied, "That bothers you?" while he rolled his eyes towards Gray.

Gray ".." said he as he sweatdropped

_ "OK.. and lastly the girl.."_

_"My name is Sakura Haruno. The thing I like is *blushes* well the person I like is *looks at Sasuke* and uhm..My dream for the future is.. um..*STARES hard at Sasuke* OH YEAHH.." (suddenly her personality changes) " What I dislike is Naruto"_

Both the Narutos did an ape like face (opened) as if his world was coming crashing on his head

_"My hobby is..." _All in the guild thought ' this girl is more interested in love affairs than training'

_"Okay that enough for today" _The hours in Tsukuyomi passes in an instant all saw the smaller naruto training with an motionless Kakashi doll and the next day appeared the day of their survival training, the teacher came late , the two bells snatching training.

"_ Yeah you are so slow you cant even dodge a black board eraser. We'll DEFINITELY kill you" said Naruto triumphantly _

_" In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well ignore Mr deadlast and start when I say..."_

_The word 'DEAD LAST' echoed in Naruto's brain. Enraged, he charged at the Jounin. Only to to get countered by him and getting locked from behind_

_" Oho.. so you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've acknowledged me.. Hehe, It seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. OK lets get going... Ready...**BEGIN"**_

All saw Sasuke and Sakura hide efficiently except

_ "Come here and fight me" Naruto yelled_

_ "Um.. you are a little bit off" said Kakashi sarcastically_

_" I said FIGHT ME.. The only thing off is your HAIR CUT"_

_The elder apparently put his left hand and pulled off a book titled 'COME COME PARADISE'_

_"Nothing will matter anyway against you guys" said he and started reading._

_"I'll totally **kick your ass" **and the Genin boy charged_

"Yeah kick his ass Narutoo~~ " Natsu said , "You're Like me a lot. I like you ". "Hehe.. Same here.. " They did a brofist

_(sfx: punch, kick, punch, kick , kick , sweeping kick all getting blocked without getting eyes laid)_

_Then *woosh* Kakashi gave out "too late"_

_"What" Naruto looked behind "HIDDEN LEAF ANCIENT TAIJUTSU SUPREME TECHNIQUE A 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" and gave Naruto an powerful butt poke._

All in the guild the guild went off laughing as the smaller Naruto went off flying with a pain in the ass and fell in the river nearby.

"HEY WHAT IS SO FUNNY... HUH..." he yelled "..it hurt like hell, I couldn't poop properly the next day"."Go POOP like a MAN" Elfman added as he continued laughing.

All then saw Naruto coming up with a comeback. But it got countered and he hurt himself in the commosion.

"_ Substitution Jutsu " _ and sometime later sasuke fought head on with his teacher , making traps for him and giving out a "**_FIRE STYLE : FIREBALL JUTSU"_**_  
_

all then saw the outcome of the DAY , none got the bell though, Naruto lost on the basis of skill not on challenging foolishly and got tied up on the pole,

_"Here" Sasuke gave off his food to his tied teammate Sakura did the same and all three , the three of them watched in horror as their teacher came at them with a blast. "YOU GUYS..." he stops to say " Pass"_

The thought of the Day "T_hose who break the rules and codes of the Ninja world are called trash. But you know what? Those who do not care for there comrades **ARE LOWER THAN TRASH"**_

All in the guild smiled at the duo as they looked into their teacher's direction and remembered the mistakes they did.

_"That ends the training All of you pass *thumbs up* Starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties" the other three starting walking as Naruto stayed there still tied to the pole "Untie mee"_

_The next day onwards they did odd jobs -catching dogs, babysitting, potato digging and ultimately they took an C -rank mission. The mission which changed their ties with each other._

_The bloody battle, Naruto's enraged mode , death of Zabuza with respect. _All saw it

"**Kurama, you never left your chance didnt you" said the octobull.**

"Wow naruto you got yourself a bridge.. awesome" said Gray

"Sasuke all we saw was Naruto's action. Say about yourself too" said Erza in her Dictator like voice . And oblivious to her looks and aura he let them see what was his own past. His clan slayed in a single night. All was done by his own brother Itachi Uchiha.

_"Itachi, why'd you do this?" Sasuke saying while breaking down_

_"To test the limit of my abilities" Itachi said in an cold unforgiving manner_

_"You're telling me THAT WAS THE REASON YOU BUTCHERED EVERY SINGLE MEMBER OF OUR CLAN"_

_"That was of great importance... Sasuke you are my SPARE, you aren't even worth killing, foolish little brother...If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live in an unslightly way...Run..Run and cling to life, then someday, when you'll have the same eyes as I do, come before me"._

"Thats enough I am done for today, I am going outside " saying this Sasuke undid his Tsukuyomi and vanished from the place.

"What time it is? " asked Lucy

"Ohh... Wait Its been A MINUTE?" said Lissana

" So that technique in his eyes incorporated and it does its job in a small fraction of time" said The Guild master

" Hey, Naruto" Erza said , "Huh..hey what is it?" , "Its um .. about your parents?"

"What about it ?"

"How ? What happened? I mean how did they died " said Erza in am melancholic voice.

**I killed them**, " said Kurama said, feeling distressed. Natsu somewhat got angry, and punched him in his face, "WHY"

"Hey, hey hey...no fighting..he is my buddy man. ...I will give your answer. *sighs* Just think about it,... if every living creature hates you. How will you be?

" I will ignore them" spat out Natsu with no time lag.

" Let me finish.. every living creature hates you, you were sealed up inside a room . No light, no one to talk to. What will you breed? Tell me"

" Pure hatred " replied Mira looking down as she remembered her past life before joining Fairy Tail

"** Us tailed beasts were denied our existence.., we didn't want to kill at the first place. We wanted to be free " said Matabi **

**"We guys also like to feel air, touch the grass" said Gyuki**

**"All of us were born from one piece, the ten-tailed beast. It was broken into nine parts, US. The divinities who achieved such feat was Hagoromo and Hamura two brothers " said Shukaku.**

**"WE were sealed into people, as they perceived us as mortal threat due to out mere existence" said Isobu****  
**

**"We were lonely none, could calm us. Humans thought us to be natural disaster. Or a surge of energy" said ****Kokuō****  
**

**"Hours went to days, days went to months, months to years , and year after year we were staying inside the seal. Dark , lonely, angered, infuriated, enraged, hatred" said ****Chōmei**

**"All of us can talk to each other through telepathy. We eventually agreed to kill our next jinchuriki, the person who has us sealed inside his flesh" said ****Shukaku****  
**

**"Sometimes we escaped, only to be chained again by someone else." said ****Saiken**

**"War erupted. We thought that we can finally be free from our seals. ***Takes a breath* **NO, we were taken as military potentials as we were trained by our own jinchuriki. To fight alongside them in battles." said ****Isobu**

**"Now we were weighted in the amount of power we held inside us " said ****Kurama**

**"Some jinchuriki were consumed by our hatred. Few succeeded in achieving that." said ****Gyūki**

**" This cycle went on and on and on. There were 3 wars, the fourth one is still ongoing" said ****Saiken**

**" This brat changed it all. He was among the first to recognize us as person. A beast with a heart and soul" **said Kurama with a smirk **" He forgave me for wrongdoing and befriended me."**

**" This pair gave me the jibbies when they punched up my face back at the battlefield." said ****Gyūki**

******" Same here " said Son**

**" And also hope. For the first time the seal didn't felt like an eternal jail" said ****Matatabi**

**" A masked man, who was also a product of hatred. Came forth making destruction seeking retribution in the most violent manner." said ****Shukaku**

**" He was Obito Uchiha " said ****Kokuō**

**" He seeked peace in his own way" said ****Chōmei**

******" He used us tailed beasts against The allied forces" said Shukaku** disgusted**  
**

The tailed beast gave a detailed description of what happened during the fourth great ninja war. The guild heard in awe that what darkness can do to mortals.

* * *

" Woah...oof man stop,.. for now it is to much to process. Can I get some water" Gray saw a glass of water coming to him from Juvia.

" Master Gray, Please drink Juvia down your throat" said she as she forcefully helped Gray gulp down water via his throat .

"UHggg...aaak" was the only words Gray can produce.

"I need a place to stay with Sasuke and some money to buy food" said Naruto looking down

" No need I've done that. "All looked at the doorway as Sasuke stood there . He continued, " I've done all necessary things around the town. We could settle down for tonight"

The Ninja pair goes out together.

"Hmm... they are an Interesting bunch " said Erza

"Yes, they are like the sun and the moon" said Master " Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy tail them Keep your distance from them as such that they don't get any hint"

" Of course Master" replied Erza

"Why are you saying so ? " Gray said

"Because I don't want them to get involved with anyone of the magic council. When trouble comes the council is slow and inefficient. And when it doesn't they are trouble themselves. See their actions. Take Warren with you"

* * *

Outside

.

.

"Naruto, can you still detect chakra in your Sage mode" said Said sasuke in an questioning manner.

"Yeah, of course. Wait you sense someone." Naruto said as they jumped off roofs to the ground.

"I am getting a feeling in the ..what to say..Gut.. that some being with chakra is nearby" said Sasuke

"Whom do you think it could be? " saying this he sat to concentrate.

" Itachi " Sasuke said looking down


	7. The Lord Of Equilibrium

" Natsu, can you smell them? " said Erza

" Yeah, I am getting them. They are that way. *points* Happy Lift me " said Natsu, " Aye" Happy replied.

" They are too fast. Went off our guild so fast that they are barely traceable." said Natsu

" OOh.. I smell chicken..." , " Focus flame-pants" butted Gray . "Okay, Okay..I'm on it...*whispers* _Stripping princess "_

_" _ Erza I think they are at Lake Sciliora " said the dragon slayer in flight , " Lets roll " said Warren " _ *in telepathy* Master, we are locating the boys assuming that they are at the lake, Warren out."_

* * *

Back at the Guild , Just after The group went flying past them

.

.

**" What should we do? " **said The eight tailed octobull

**" Well, we can look outside. Or go back to Naruto " **said Matabi , while nodding.

**" I am going baa~ack, I feel sleepy, Bye *spoof* " **the three tailed turtle yawned before vanishing

**" I would like to eat some bananas. Oh.. I havent them for sooo long " s**aid Son while scratching his back.** " I'm Off. Bye "**

**" Wait, you ape. Atleast take a human form. I mean.. People will get spooked out to see an ape with four-tails" **said Kurama

" You want Bananas? Wait I'll get you some " saying this Mirajane went inside the guild only to reappear later with a whole bunch of bananas

" **BANANaAA~SS" **saying this the ape dashed towards her *to get the bananas*. Mirajane threw the bunch in the air as the primate caught it with greed and glee.

" **Stupid ape " ** said Kurama while, looking up in defeat.**  
**

" **Well he's an ape afterall.. He deserves it" **said the six tailed beast as he saw the bunch of donated fruit being halved

Suddenly all notice that Naruto is concentrating

_"** Hmm.. whats the matter** ? " asked Kurama with concern. "Well, I am to go in sage-mode. Is something out of the blue?" questioned Naruto in his reply._

_" **I think its high time we return, yo!~. Any questions, bro" **rapped The octobull "** You know Naruto, I'm missing bee such, I wish he'd be here very much"**_

_**" Now that you say it, I'm missing mine too" **said Kokuou with a drooping face "You guys you can go about the town, in your ex-partner's form. You can do that, can't you ? "_

_" **Naruto, one word YOU ROCK man " **said one tails cheered up. " Hey, don't ever go wild. Please. I have my faith in you all. And take someone with you, take Miss Mira with you as a tour guide__"_

_**"**_** Okay, I'm going back. You guys** ..*notices that no one is noticing him"** go to hell " **saying this kurama *spoof* went off

* * *

" Okay , I'm done. *saying this he gets up* I can't say though, but I can feel a strange chakra from the direction you are saying. And this sage mode feels very new " said Naruto while opening his toad eyes.

" Naruto, try summoning. Your...frogs or what ever you can summon" said Sasuke while looking back suspiciously.

" Okay, wait.. why don't you try" Naruto exclaimed

" SUMMONING JUTSU" Sasuke yelled after only to summon some smoke which revealed some cracked eggs.

" PPPPppssstw.. HHHaaaahahha..was that...was that a jo...joke? Heehe.. that was a good one *he continued to giggle* "

Sasuke looked *NORMAL SHARINGAN* down on Naruto as if he'll kill him right here & right now.

" Iea..I..I mean ..I a... I am doing it.. *does the usual procedure* SUMMONING JUTSU"

Much smoke erupted " *Hack*... *coughs twice*..Lets see. Wha..Who are you..?!" Naruto asked in the smoke

The smoke dissolved in the air. There stood a small frog "ribbit" . "Well who are you? I don't know you"

" Gibakop..ribbit..ribbit...Gibakop " . " Humans don't know frognese, you know" said Naruto while scratching his head.

" I think he doesn't know how to speak English yet" said Sasuke as a matter of fact.

" Ribbit...ribbit..." and the frog went off to catch some firefly. The ninja pair saw the frog jumping in joy as he tried to catch some flys.

" How much we have to wait till your technique's times up " asked the Uchiha " Mmm...may be a minute or two."

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages reached the edges of the lake

.

.

" Now you dog of a dragon, where? " said Gray with mocking disgust.

" I think they might be there. *sniffff ...sigh * That way *points*" Natsu

" Lets roll " said Erza un-tired. " Ya... *huff* guys ..*huff huff* time out. Stop I'm up. I'm up wait...*huff* I said WAIT " said the celestial spirit mage.

All roll their heads towards towards the panting blondie

" Happy pickup Luce for me will ya" Natsu said concerned " But she's heavy. I can't lift her up by myself" cried Happy, just then a medium sized pebble flew past him.

" Hey, who threw...tha" *BANg* Happy saw many stars in the sky before he could finish his sentence.

" DIE YOU STUPID CAT" said Lucy as she threw another, and missing by a large distance.

" Happy, Lucy will grant you a fish, if you help her" Natsu injected

sfx: swish. grab. woosh

Lucy : KYAAA~ . "Ohh... Lucy you are like a feather. I can take you to the heavens with my wings".

" You two in-despicable Idiots. Get down. They might spot you." spat out Erza . The pair in flight swooped down to the ground.

" Everybody spread out..." said Erza as she went off to another direction

1 minute later-

" Hey guys, I found them. They are just by the bush" Natsu whispered as all rendezvoused at the flame mage.

"...I can feel a strange chakra from the direction you are saying" said a person in Naruto's voice.

All ducked and hid in the bush, and slowly advanced.

And,

**CATASTROPHE.** Natsu had snapped a twig. And all saw Sasuke looking towards their general direction.

" _NATSU YOU MEGA MORONic IDIOT " _said Gray in inaudible whispers.

"SUMMONING JUTSU" Sasuke said and got hold of some cracked eggshells. Naruto was laughing as him.

"Iea..I..I mean ..I a... I am doing it.." the hidden group saw him biting his thumb-off* the skin* " SUMMONING JUTSU.." and there was a huge mass of smoke.

" *hack* cough* Lets see..Wha.. who are you?" was the sound naruto produced.

" _He had summoned a small froggie?! Can he summon a fish?" _said Happy in whisper_  
_

" _I can now sense magic from Naruto, though very less. But still it wasn't with him at the guild." _announced Erza, concerned.

The smoke cleared totally and in the bright moonlight the hidden group saw there indeed stood a frog. Not a frog but a frog which was just out of the water.

" *ribbit* " , " Well, who are you? I dont know you" Naruto questioned the frog. To the mages it seemed lame and dumb. It was something like to speak to a rock and listen a deep silence in reply. Although ihe frog produces " Gibakop..ribbit..ribbit...Gibakop " in quick successions. To them it looked like even the frog was annoyed by the blond's question.

" Humans don't know frognese, you know " Naruto said. " I think he doesn't know how to speak english yet" Sasuke exclaimed. And the frog's natural instinct took off and it went to catch some firefly nearby.

"How much we have to wait till your technique's times up" asked Sasuke while monitoring the frog " Mmm.. maybe a minute or two."

" _I wonder how many other things these guys can call. Its like summoning my spirits. " _Lucy whispered.

* * *

Naruto's summation ended and the little frog vanished in thin air just as it was about to get a fly on its tongue on.

"Sasuke, do it again I think i can arrive at some conclusion. Umm..apply more chakra to it this time " Naruto pointed out.

"SUMMONING JUTSU" the avenger said and huge smoke erupted again and this time it only gave out a chick *bird* which looked like it has just come out of its shell

" What is the meaning of this ? " Sasuke said annoyed.

After some more failed summations Naruto and Sasuke came to a conclusion that they can do summon but it would take 13 times more chakra consumption and needs sage chakra as a catalyst. The People behind the bush were barely containing themselves as the duo did hillarious summonings like an rotten egg *both snake and bird* , some frog eggs, a garden snake, a tadpole. And fuel their laughter Naruto and Sasuke spoke to them as if they could talk..

* * *

Natsu shifted his position to comfort himself as

He fell on Lucy face first on her Ahem..chest. Lucy wanted to scream but Natsu held her lips.

_"What are you to doi..*Apparently Warren was a bush ahead of them so he heard the rustle behind and looked behind to see them doing things*."...All the best" was the words he can produce._

_" Team Natsu and Lucy are doing things unsayable in telepathy" Warren said to everybody._

_"Na~tsu, whaaat re you doing?" _Lucy said panting for no reason.

" _Hey, Lucy ? You sick?... you are hot. *_he meant temperature_* _Happy was temped to say 'they liiiike each other' but stopped himself from saying.

_" __NATSU , LUCY~ YOU WANNA DIE ? " _ Erza said in a an unearthly voice. The pair on the group sat upright in a flash. "nnn...no not today" Natsu spoke out loud.

* * *

"What was that ?" Naruto said out loud. Sasuke threw a shuriken at the sound without warning. The tool hit a tree and an Owl flew away. Sasuke did a meh expression. On his face

" Lemme try ..." saying this Naruto focused most part of his chakra "..**SUMMONING JUTSU"**

SFX: BIG SPOOF

" What is it you want brat... If you don't pay me in Ryo's I'll now be doing any work." said a croaky cracked voice from the smoke.

" FINALLY , what is your name?" Naruto said while swiping off sweat from his forehead with his thumb.

" Guromatsu, son of Getokichi and grandson of Gamabunta. And...Thats 100 ryo for you"

" Oh so you are following the family Legacy..hehe...Okay, can you tell your father or grandfather about our position and condition "

" Give me 200 ryo " Sasuke got ticked off " IF YOU LOVE BEING LIVING THEM DO WHAT HE SAYS ". Scared to death the frog spawn just vanished.

" Oh.. It ended earlier than last time. Alright so we see that only sage chakra can summon correctly"said Naruto as Sasuke barged in " So , why don't you give me your chakra. I'll summon a hawk."

Naruto first saw a his compadre as if he was seeing him for the first time having loose motion. So, with droopy eyes he did the necessary procedure and lo and behold " SUMMONING JUTSU" and a full sized wild big hawk appears. " Naruto has give up huge amount of chakra and Sasuke was panting with him in a synchronised way.

The people behind the bushes gawked in awe with their mouth so widely open that you can shovel a coconut down their throat.

" Naruto get on" , " Sure thing" and the pair flies away with a whistle from the hawk.

As the duo got out of site the bushmen "in pathetic condition* reveal themselves. Which is a dense Natsu, A embarassed Warren, a Flustered Lucy, and the only normal person were Gray and Erza. Not to mention Happy.

" Happy, take Natsu and persuit them " said the Redhead. "Aye , Sir " he said enthusiastically as he picked up the said man.

" Everyone else, follow me. Warren, inform the guild. " as they ran off to get a cart.

* * *

Apparently the Pair in flight

.

.

" Naruto, which way should we go." , " That way" he says and points to the North direction.

" Sasuke, when did you contracted hawks ? " asked Naruto. " When I was with Orochimaru, I was contracted with snakes only. But after slaying my brother I contracted Hawks. Do you summon anything else other than frogs?"

" Ahh...No " he said as he looked back in the night sky.

" You know Sasuke, Sage mode in this world feels different. This is something new. This sage chakra is not like the chakras I got back in our world. And ...I am really getting a feeling that someone..." said this Naruto narrows his eyes towards south at the night sky " Someone what?.." , " Nah... must be me "

**After a few minutes of flying in a moderate speed . The Shinobi pair crossed the desert and reached within 3 km of a cave.**

" I am getting a clear feeling that there is someone with itachi's chakra " said Naruto said while nodding with a serious face, " I can feel it too" said the ex-rouge leaf ninja"

They neared the location every second and with each passing moment their astonishment went from being normal to something else

" Who is that person? What an gigantic chakra. Its heavy."

" Yes , It is like Itachi's but then, his chakra was not like this even when I was fighting him. It somewhat feels like moving through water"

" KEEEAH" the Hawk cried signaling that their aerial ferry was about to end. They quickly dived for the ground and landed safely.

" Shall we, go there now? Whoever that person is...is a very strong person" Naruto spoke out seriously.

" Yes, I am ready . Lets meet him."

They advanced to the entrance of the cave. Defensively.

" This weird pressure is making me mad. What the hell is this? " Naruto complained

" Shut up, or you may just go back..._(in whisper) Dead last "_

Naruto due to his *nearly diminished* sage mode heard Sasuke calling him Dead last. He got competitive against him, " What did you say ? "

" I said SHUT UP"

(sfx : a faint unearthly noise reaches their respective ears...which is unexplainable in letters)

Both looked at the entrance with mixed emotions. " w..whAt on earrrth was th~at ?"

" Hmm... Interesting. Lets go. *notices Naruto's legs currently Jell"O" * Or the Dead last likes being on the outside like a puppy"

Naruto got pissed off and got his fighting spirit back within his body.

" WHO's a puppy?. You are a puppy. " said the jinchuriki while placing his hands on his waist.

The duo entered the dark and disappeared from the site of common beings.

* * *

" Happy, you know you are like a lazy horse" Natsu complained to the tired exceed

" But, I am a cat" replied the cat in mid air .

" I'll give off two hilsa fish to you if you catch them on. " said Natsu teasingly.

" Who said I'm tired. I am not at all tired. I am fine. I can fly fast and can fly high." said this he strengthened his aera magic and started flying considerably faster. Natsu sniffed the air to say direction to his partner.

" Oh, I can spot a dot." said Natsu " You did a great job, buddy"

" Hey look they are landing..at a ..ahh...what is that? " Natsu said scratching his head.

" A cave ..." the cat replied.

" Oh yeah.. a cave. Wait why are they doing there anyway?"

" Why don't you ask them yourself? "

"_ Happy, Natsu stay put. The team is coming to your location " _ Warren informed them.

Natsu due to his dragon like abilities heard the faint sound.

" What was that ?" he said looking at the entrance

" What "

" The sound", " What sound " said the exceed with zero lag.

" This is getting interesting, I'm all fired up. Lets walk to that place"

* * *

Inside the dark cave

"Oof. its too darn dark" Naruto complained. " I can see darkness clearly, follow me. I want to be at the source of the sound"

_Naruto to the beasts " Can anyone of you do a thing for me ? "_

_" Well, I can try. " _ said Saiken

" Okay... NINJA ART: SUSPENDED LUMINANCE " Naruto said and conjured a glowing bubble. The light from is was enough to see the ceiling fairly.

" So... , Its better than nothing " said Naruto satisfied.

(SFX: The unearthly sound again came with the wind from the depths...)

" That's spooky" said Naruto shivering slightly.

They slowly advanced to discover a small caves routing in three different direction.

" Hmm...*slash* This would do to mark the exit. Now, which one should we choose. The sound is no longer forming."

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" and a large group of Narutos appeared.

" All of you go. Off in different direction and report immediately if you see or feel something."

(sfx: echoing noise if foot stomps)

**Half a minute later**

" The middle one leads to a larger area which is open from all sides. The other two are filled with holes and stalactites. " the clone said while panting before disappearing.

The ninja pair oblivious to the thick and heavy air went inside. Just walking a few minutes they entered a large room. Very large. The light did not reached the ceilings. Sasuke scanned the area for anything else. The heavy air did not helped them to pinpoint the person the felt earlier. The boys started to walk feeling the walls

" Sasuke look there is some ..shanty?" Naruto said letting the illuminating bubble towards it.

" Huh.. A shanty inside this dark cave. Unusual"

They slowly approach the structure. Suddenly a voice spoke from the darkness.

" **You do not belong here " ** someone said from the dark. And due to the echoing the pair cannot pin the location.

" Who are you? reveal yourself " Sasuke said as Naruto said alongside him, " Are you Itachi? "

" Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six , **BINDING SPELL: Six Rods Prison of Light ". ** Sasuke got caught in the jutsu, Naruto pinned the location of the voice and threw a wind shuriken. Then he tries to undo the spell with his bare hands but it didn't budge.

*CLANG*

" Naruto, He is using the darkness as an advantage. Use something flashy. But remember this is a cave "

" Hell yeah" Naruto said as .._" Ooh.. I am filled with banana. I am ready to rock" _ said The four tailed ape.

" **CORROSION STYLE : SCORCHING ROCKS JUTSU " **and the said boy spat out a hot and hard rock embossed with lava towards the voice. The rocks collided with the wall away from them and they saw a silhouette of the other person who was hovering a few metres from the ground.

Sasuke did what Orochimaru would have done in his place. He came out of his own mouth. The Now lapse body stayed suspended in air.

" Now time to start ...**INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL " , **Naruto alongside him " **RANSENGAN BARRAGE " **and made his clones to take the attack to his opponent. The clones were behind the advancing flames , so the stranger cannot attack them.

" ** Pathetic " ** saying this the stranger did the same " **AMATERASU" ** and to Sasuke's horror a flash of white flame engulfed his black flames along with the clones.**  
**

Sasuke advanced to the enemy and used his blade release to attack. " Oh this is your kagutsuchi, hmm.. still immature and unstable. Sasuke did his combo attacks and fell back to Naruto, " _Immature?, Unstable? ..what does he mean? " _ thought the Uchiha.

" **Leave this world, you do not belong here . BINDING SPELL : Hainawa " ** a long flashing rope came and tied Naturo up. Sasuke took this chance to do "**FIRE STYLE : GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU "**

The mega flames vanished without a trace from the cave. Sasuke summarised that the opponents amaterasu was unlike his. He tried to see the man's face by narrowing his eyes.

" Who are you. We just came to talk. Thats all." Naruto said while he tries to untangle himself.

"** As I said earlier you two do not belong to this realm. Return to your world" **the person spoke out calmly. While he was saying this Sasuke threw a demon wind shuriken. The one with another shuriken in the shadows. The offender easily caught both of it.

Then a ghastly spectre hand caught Sasuke off guard. The hand was emitting slight blue colour.

Now both the ninjas were caught, unable to move. They could hear approaching footsteps from the dark. Sasuke had no choice but to use susano'o to break free. The large body now was just a jew feet below the ceiling. Just enough for Sasuke to launch an offensive. Naruto went to sage of six path mode and tore out the rope like thing.

" **INFERNO STYLE : YASAGA MAGATAMA " , " SUPER MINI RANSENSHURIKEN ". ** The boys launched an attack with ransenshuriken in the middle while the magatama beads whirled around it defensively.

" **Vortex Emblem slot 1 : store " **the voice said calmly as the offensive strike vanished in thin air.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? TELL ME YOUR NAME. You are not itachi "

" **Me.?.. I am the lord of Equilibrium , as for my name you don't need to know " **_  
_

" What was this technique use used earlier ?" Sasuke said out loud, demanding.

" **That is not your concern. Get out of this place and this realm."**

" We already know that we are out of the picture but how can we go back? Answer me" Naruto joined.

" **CHIDORI TRUE SPEAR " **Sasuke gave out a long ranged attack *clang* was the only sound the pair heard. "Hmm.. still needs polishing"

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN? " Sasuke said infuriated. " **I mean that your techniques are good but they lack patience and stability. In a nutshell they are still incomplete"**

**" WIND STYLE RANSENSHURIKEN " **Naruto threw his attack towards the other being, " **SAND PRECIPITATE" **the other person said before he started to spray sand towards the incoming jutsu. And before it made any contact with the person it dissipated.

"_He took down THE ransenshuriken . What the hell is he? " _ thought Naruto _" He used sand particles to slow down the motion of the rotation and then it was dissipated" _summarised Sasuke.

"**Lets stop this pointless fight.** **How did you two end up in here? tell me. "** Naruto gave an average grade description how did they ended in here.**  
**

" FLYING RAIJING : Level 4 " said the voice as the three beings were teleported to the cave mouth.

.

.

Right on top of the other group

SFX: CRASHH

" What was that? " Natsu said as he saw a huge dust coming towards him. From the sand someone's voice spoke "...until then I'll be monitoring you guys. If you do anything suspicious you two will be corpse by the nightfall"

" Who is that guy ? " Gray said as he and Erza looked at the person clad in black.

From the back the stranger wore a black cloak tattered to the ends. The other ninja pair had crashed on Erza's supplies.

" I'll see your actions from now on " said the person still standing. In the clear moonlight all can see the man's physical features. His face was of a boy approximately if 17 years of age. His hair raven black, long wind swept hair. Eyes like the Uchiha himself. On his arms he wore an arm guards on each.

" So we failed, in our mission " said Lucy sighing. Erza thought " _He's telling that he'll look over these two. What on earth is he? I don't sense any magic from him"_

Warren informed the master about their current condition. Warren said" Lets go back. Master has summoned us"

All started to advance towards magnolia. Except, the man in black.

* * *

Soon all reached the guild,

The members who were left saw in awe as the new person came inside. Calmly, he booked a seat in the corner of the hall. The master approached the stranger.

" Are you the person that the Council..." Master said in shaky words " Yes, I am indeed that person. I will not do anything to the human world.I do have a mission to fulfill" the man clad in black spoke " Thank you , We the members of fairy tail will cooperate with you to our best efforts * he bows* " , " Thank you, I appreciate your aid"

" Oh and by the way can you suppress your ..." Makarov was cut short by his reply, " Yes, of course" the person said as master heaved a sigh of relief.

Turning to the guild he said, " Everyone , *all eyes on him* This is the lord of equilibrium he'll be a member of Fairy tail from now on. He's not an enemy. Befriend him" saying this the master went off to his chamber.

All saw the stranger sitting relaxed , and looking at the floor melancholically.

...

At another table,

"Who is he huh? Why was the master pampering him so much? forget the bowing. " Gray barked out on a low voice.

" I've the same question " Erza said and continued, " He was saying earlier that he'll monitor Naruto and Sasuke's actions. Those guys are something else themselves, let alone this man.

Natsu went off his chair and seized up the stranger. " You..., *sniff sniff* I don't smell any magic nor smell from you. Are you a ghost? huh "

The person smiled and replied with a sigh, " No, I am as alive as you. As for my magic abilities it is way out for you to gauge"

" Why don't we fight. You look a good opponent and *looks at Sasuke and Erza who themselves were looking at him in cold eyes* ,I haven't fought anyone with today. I'm rusty."

" Please, if you wanna fight , go out first " Mirajane said politely.

" You sure you'll entertain me. Natsu " the man said while tilting his head slightly to the left.

" OH YOU BET I WILL" saying this he engulfed his fists in flame. The other person went off through the door. The sounds from outside replied to their thoughts that they are locking fists.

* * *

Inside.

.

.

" Hey Naruto, How did you find him? Tell me. And the higher question is how did he knew Natsu's name." said Gray annoyed. " I think he's on some different level than us. Why would the master bow to a stranger boy like him?" Erza added.

" We just followed a chakra source. And we bumped into him. " Naruto said casually.

" He was inside a cave. A dark and deep cave. When we approached it, we heard an unearthly noise, which cannot be done by any possible replication techniques. Also, he was saying that our techniques are still incomplete and unstable" Sasuke said while looking at the floor.

SFX : CRASH Natsu rolled inside the guild, after crashing on the floor. He ran out afterwards without a word.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR " ** all heard from outside. " Sure natsu is enjoying his fight" Gray said as soon as there was another CRASH, and came in Natsu with an odd expression on his face

" Uhh... he's strong" he said while massaging his temple and he ran outside again.

" He made our joined jutsu vanish in thin air " Naruto said out.

" While we were approaching the cave the air was feeling heavy and dense. It was like mowing through water." Sasuke added.

" Wait, why didn't we feel anything. It was like any normal air." said Lucy

" Because, either you are familiar to such air. " said the Uchiha.

" Or it was too complex for us to feel " Erza added.

sfx: the floor creaked as a heavily panting Natsu came in

" Oh, it was damn good *takes a breath*HEY stripper he's better than you " saying this he fell on a chair. The other duelist came in untouched and as if nothing has happened he swinging his arms , he went straight to the bar and asked for a "Can you give me a hot chocolate ? I need that " his voice and was changed and so was his personality. " Why not, Of course " Mirajane said with her motherlike voice.

All living persons in the hall was surprised as he was a changed man. He was no more cold and pale but was more cheerful and happy. His expression was like a 10 year old kid having his weekly sundae.

" Oh.. You all must be thinking what made this change. I recently teleported to here and was suffering from insomnia and amnesia. Fighting with Natsu jerked my brain. So, I am back to myself."

Sasuke went to him confidently and asked, " Who and what are you? " , " Me... I am The Lords Of Equilibrium. I look over all matters that balance each other. Umm...For example that chair. If bend one of its legs to the outside then no one will be able to sit on it. Because its normal equilibrium is compromised. " Said the boy happily as he stuffed his face with his hot chocolate.

.

.

.

The guild was deathly silent.

The boy narrowed his eyes as he understood that his explanation was too small to understand. " Come forth Kusanagi " the boy said as a blade similar to Sasuke's came in his hands. He then produced a sewing needle and balanced the large sword on its sharp end making it look like a child's play

" All opposing forces, Light and darkness, good and evil, Fire and water, Death and life are controlled by me. If this system collapses the universe would be destroyed." he ended as the sword fell stabbing the wooden floor.

" What is your name ? " said Mirajane as he gave him another glass of hot chocolate. " My name...uhh...umm...*it took him 5 seconds to process* oh yes My name is _ Adolph Blaine Charles David Earl Frederick Gerald Hubert Irvin John Kenneth Lloyd Martin Nero Oliver Paul Quincy Randolph Sherman Thomas Uncas Victor William Xerxes Yancy Wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff " _he ended in a breath.

" So Mister _ Adolph Blaine Charles David Earl Frederick Gerald Hubert Irvin John Kenneth Lloyd Martin Nero Oliver Paul Quincy Randolph Sherman Thomas Uncas Victor William Xerxes Yancy Wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff. _What should we call you ? "

The guild gaped as none of them can remember a single word.

" Just call me Nero "

* * *

After a few minutes of conversing

" I'm off guys " Lucy said in a sleepy voice and she went out to her house.

" Natsu, Sleep with her well " said Nero teasingly. The whole guild KYAAA-ed

On the way Natsu said to Lucy , " This will be an interesting year", " Aye sir" said the blue exceed as they both retired for the day.


	8. Trailing

The Next Morning

.

.

" UAAAHHHGR" yawned Lucy as she was sleeping *without the bedwarmer* peacefully. _" Its been a while I slept with this much rest. But somehow it was feeling uh.. lonely and gloomy. HA ...nevermind. " _she told herself.

After doing her daily chores the went off to the guild.

.

.

" Helloo...*crash*" she was stopped in mid sentence because as she opened the shabby door the pink headed idiot banged on her so hard she fell on the ground

" Oh... Hello Lucy " said Natsu in his usual self. Lucy then noticed that " Listen flame brain , how long are you gonna stay on top of her. Of you want her so badly , get yourself a room" said Gray mockingly.

" OH... sorry Luce. Good morning." saying this he advanced his hands towards the blondie, who took it and stood up. A little embarrassed.

" **EAT THIS DAM STRIPPER**" Natsu gave Gray a frying n' flying punch in his face. The punched boy went off flying towards the bar.

SFX: BIG CRASH And the usual routine followed.

" It is a normal day indeed " The Master said as he walked by the blondie closing the door.

" Hey, me is joining the fight " saying this Gajeel joined in the brawl. His joining kicked up a dust in which nobody knows which knuckle will end up where.

SFX : *PUNCH...BLOCK...PUNCH ...FACE PUNCH* & someone said **AAHRRGH ** *BANG...CRASH..PUNCH

"..ommorrow onwards you will stay with me all night and no stalking" some voice said from the closed door outside.

" **FIRE DRAGON: ROAR " ** Natsu gave off his signature move. The other warriors went off flying out.

" Hello, everyone" Naruto said said while opening the door. He saw two silhouettes flew past him with great speed. The silhouettes spoke "aaaahhh...*crash*.. " .

" What the hell was that?" said the astonished jinchuriki . " Two guys went off flying away possibly Gray and the pierced man " Sasuke replied.

" **I WI~N **" said a very familiar voice. " ...and the person responsible for this is the guy named Natsu " Naruto said. Nodding.

.

.

Inside the guild

" So you all lock fists to sat good morning. " Naruto said as he sat beside Sasuke and Natsu. Erza scanning both of them suspiciously while eating her precious cheese cake. For gods sake it wasn't ruined in the ruscus or else even the holy lord himself didn't knew what would have happened.

" No, Gray always mocks my strength and pokes me, TAUNTS me to fight him. HE then strips off his clothes for his damned habit, and then escapes with his sorry arse with his ice magic, huh..you call that a challenge its like eating Noodles"

"I noticed it earlier...his stripping habit" Sasuke said in an concerning voice.

" If you boys don't mind. Shall I say something..." Makarov headbutted within their conversation"...Naruto and Sasuke you two are new here. Both of you are strong, very strong. Would you like to join this family till the time you reside on this land? " saying this the old mage scratched his bald head with a childlike expression.

" Oh yeah, I would definitely like to join you all . I mean it " Naruto said cheerfully. " Where this idiot goes, I go " Sasuke announced.

" SO...its official. Where do you like to have your fairy tail mark ? " Mirajane said with her motherly aura and airhostess smile.

" I will have it...uh...Here" and shows his left biceps.

" And you Mr. Sasuke " Mira said as she gave one to the jinchuriki. " Here " saying this Sasuke pointed to the place where he not very long ago had Orochimaru's cursed seal mark. " Aaaand done .. Welcome to the family of mages Fairy Tail "

SFX: the loud sound which occurs when a huge, shabby wooden door breaks from its hinges The convict was Gray and Gajeel. Looking badly beaten up and bruised

"NOOO..." said Macao as he remembered how much pain was to get that amount of wood. He says melancholically" I'll remember that tree. Which I planted beside my house. i watered it regularly, and prevented stray dogs to water it. I stayed beside that tree. Many days and night passed...*BANG* " the mourning man saw stars in the day.

" Just shut up..It was Laki who did all the work and just planted the plant a your place. Next time you say such gruesome lies in such fantastic ways it'll be your bad day" Wakaba said while he narrowed his eyes.

"MASTER GRAY, how could you loose to such a weak attack" said you know who.

" **ICE MAKE : BAZOOKA " sfx *BANG* **" The ice mage gave an rocket aimed at Natsu. **" SUSANO'O " **Sasuke caught the warhead with his left mechanical arm. " What is this anyway..." looks at the rocket shaped ice sculpture " Y...You caught that? " Natsu said surprised .

" Oh.. millions of thanks to you Mr. Sasuke. Thank you for saving me and this table " said Mirajane like a child who just had her lost doll back to her.

" *hump* " was his reply. He carelessly threw the warhead outwards from the main door

"AAH" yelled Gray and Gajeel in unison as they ran for their lives.

" What happened ?" an astonished came in Nero from the broken door with a cup full of hot chocolate, as he can't compose any reason for them to ran away like kids . The warhead was still in mid air

" Why did they ran li..." SFX: BOOOOM" was his last words..

After the white flash, all saw Nero standing there. Frozen in the magical ice. Even his expression was saved.

Everyone's jaw fell on the floor *exception Sasuke* as none thought that the one of the self exclaimed lord fell for an freak accident .

SFX: crack...crack

The frozen sculpture starts cracking.

" Is he really what he says to be? " Erza says to the Guild master. " No he's the real one. No mistakes on it." replied makarov.

SFX : CRACK A mild gray force field destroyed the shell.

" *Cough..cough*...and I thought I'd die. Oof ...is this how you say 'good morning' to all people who come in the morning" says the raven haired boy shaking off the residue ice left on him.

" You hurt ?" Naruto said as he approached the unscathed guy.

" Nah...at least not from that .Last night I sealed my powers off. Sasuke you shouldn't stalk me again.*he said with a serious face* I can undo the seal during emergency. But, it creates challenges for me in all activities. I like challenges" just as he finished the sentence his face fell.

" MY HOT CHOCOLATE ..." he lamented . Its remnants was like a frozen cone. He scavenged the broken shards. Then he carefully picked it up like a china vase containing liquid gold. Went to the table and sank on a stool. Licking it periodically.

" You want another one ? " Mira butted in his personal space.

" Please do, ...WAIT *Mira looks back* add more chocolate in it than ordinary one, add some cashew nuts , sprinkle some saffron on it and add a crushed choco cookie in it. Also, ..*scratches his chin* nah enough said " replied the lamenteng guy

" Okay..." saying this she disappeared behind the woodwork.

.

.

The door breaker convicts arrived out of curiosity. "I...uh..anybody hurt..? " Gray asked pathetically.

" Mr. Gray Fullbuster " says Nero " You ought to give me one hundred credits ...Jewels I mean Jewels. You destroyed my 100 jewel drink. Pay up. NOW " Nero said the last word with a lot of force.

" Alright, stop whining I'll pay you. But just not now." the ice mage replied

sfx : tap, tap, tap, tap

" Hello, master. Long time no see Natsu " Gildarts arrived inside the hall.

"GILDARTS... FIGHT ME " Natsu was on the floor as soon as he said that.

.

.

.

After a few minutes of gossiping Makarov and Gildarts went out together.

" I'm off . Sasuke come with me ". "There is nothing to do anyway lets go out Naruto Nero's proposal was accepted by the Uchiha both went out together. Nero with his glass.

" Nah... I'm staying here. You go. Just don't invite trouble to yourself" Naruto answered.

" Says the troublemaker. " and the Uchiha went off following the lord of equilibrium.

* * *

On the Way...

" Sasuke, why was you following me last night? " Nero said breaking the ice.

" Do I need a reason ? " Replied the leaf ninja .

" NO you don't. But I need an ANSWER and explain it well" said the cloaked boy.

" I sensed your presence. You was nearby me and Naruto. Last night you was investigating where we are currently residing." said Sasuke while both jumped off from roof to roof.

" Yes you are absolutely correct. And why did you followed me out hmm? "

" Because you are way too discreet and people are tending to believe you without any proof of your identity. Today, you just went in asked for a drink and just went out. Thats suspicious. I assume that your objective was to read minds and then to follow the arrived man and the guild master." Sasuke said it like a seasoned detective.

" BINGO , boy you have nailed it. So, please tell where on earth are we going now?"

" We are tailing the two men. "

" And for your award I'll give you a new technique to your inventory and for your kind information " ***clop...clop RusTLe was the sound made by their shoes as they stood on a branch * " ... ** I can sense positive energy and negative energy. The place where master is currently going is highly concentrated with light. In a sealed state. Plus you guys do not belong here. Naruto had used Sage arts to absorb magic from the surrounding, you haven't ! , Uchiha Madara had summoned a vortex with a death wish. You two had a death warrant on your head. For Naruto, He's within the guild and had absorbed magic, So he's off their radar for the time being. But for you buddy *looks at Sasuke* many soul reapers are dispatched & will hunt you down today and tomorrow."

" Keeping the bullshit away, you want to investigate it too"

" A quarter bingo. I want to see it in its unsealed state. With my own Eyes "

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Secrets

Back at the Guild..

.

.

.

Naruto thinks "_Where on earth did Sasuke went off with Nero? Its too boring"_ and the blonde starts ruffling his hair.

Gossip from the sides,...

"Sabertooth?" the said dragon slayer " A tiger with sabers for teeth...Sabertooth, get it " the person was Gray who said that.

"_ What is a Sabertooth ?_ " Naruto enquired the group in his thought.

" Tenma and Lamia even disregarded them...they're currently the strongest in the world in fiore. " Romeo spoke to the group.

" Never heard of them." said the ice mage . " They weren't anything special 7 years ago. " Alzak replied.

" So. you're saying that they grew suddenly over these last seven years?" Gray said in an enquiring manner.

"Wait a minute... what on earth is a Sabertooth? Is is an animal" Naruto spoke out, unable to contain himself.

" Its a guild ...just like us" Max said and continued " It started when their guild master recruited five very strange, but capable mages."

" What..five people and alone made that much of difference, what are they?.." Naruto said astonished.

"OOh... I'm getting fired up already." said the flame mage.

" They rank the top among all guilds. The current No.1." said Wakaba

" So, what rank does our own guild holds currently" Wendy joined

" Yeah...say it to me too " said the shinobi partially puppy eyed for no reason.

" Ehh... you really wanna know? " said the blue exceed

" Well uh.. actually we're the first. " Romeo said {All jaws dropped , with an exception of Naruto.} " From the backside actually." he ended pathetically.

" What does that even mean ? " said the dense ninja and Dragon slayer. All normal people did a facepalm.

" Lemme enlighten you ...AHEM... we are the dead last guild" Alzak spoke. Face towards the floor.

" The weakest guild in fiore " Biska added pathetically.

" Ahhh... Please forgive me for asking." Wendy said and...hid her face.

" OOH yeah...YES!... YES!... YES!..." Naruto said and did a war dance in a weird way.

" KKKKKKKKKKAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sounds awesomely great! How interesting" said Natsu in a demonic manner.

.

.

All other persons thought that "_Maybe Naruto and Natsu are long lost interdimensional brothers or cousins._"

" What did you two thought in a second?" Gray enquired while irritated.

" I'm looking forward to the chance to try and climb our war higher! " Natsu said enthusiastically.

" And, I'll show all how a real ninja fights to Sasuke and the world" said Natsu's other brother.

" OOOOOHH-I'm all fired up " said the dense brothers in unison.

All people thought yet again "_** Yup, they are indeed**"._

" Naruto, I like you **"nods"** " ..." Same here bro" and that did a strong and fast brofist.

" Ah..geez" Gray mumbled to himself in audibly. Lucy giggled at their antics. " Bro Natsu is just the same as ever..." Romeo said smiling.

" Yeah, I'm excited too! " said the sky dragon slayer. " Hey, guys have you seen Gildarts" Cana enquired.

" Master Gray, stay away from all girls and Women " Juvia said from a corner. Gray got a chilling effect despite the distance and him being an ice mage.

" EEEh...offf I felt a deadly aura " Gray said to himself.

" If you're looking for Gildarts and Master . They went to the old Fairy Tail building. " Alright I'm off with the barrel " saying this Cana ran off outside with her daily quota of liquor.

* * *

Outside...

"What a weird Guild" Sasuke said as he and Nero saw Gildarts and Master entering the old building. The said building was now in shambles. Broken furnitures and cobwebs all around.

" Lets go..Quietly " Nero said to Sasuke. The two boys stalked the two men.

Inside the guild they were close enough, they heard in an echoing voice" ...nterin on our own? Isn't it fore closed?"

The Master replied "It's going to be taken back soon. "

" But , I had NO idea that there could be an underground passage way this huge under the guild..."

"Neither did I " Nero said to himself while stalking with a little distance from the men. " What are they hiding here in this abandoned building" Sasuke finally said.

" Oh..I thought you was getting bored...*****smirks at Sasuke*** **Lets see for ourselves" Nero mocked him.

" Well, because no one was told about it" the Master said. " But why?"

" You'll know it when you see it..." said Master in Gildarts reply and opened another door " BEHOLD" he said.

The staircase ended in a small labyrinth like room with an arched entrance. When both men entered the room, the stalker boys hid themselves behind the stone arch.

" _Sasuke_ " Nero whispered "_ Sharingan mode _" . " _ For what?"_ said the young Uchiha and his eyes went red.

" _WE will see for ourselves" _ Nero said seriously.

The boys then covered themselves behind the shadows of the metallic door. Both of them was astonished with the large room the door gave in.

"_ Sasuke go and stand on that wall. Take care that even your mere presence is not even doubted " _The shinobi just looked at Nero for a second without any physical action then replied "humpf...".

"Wh...What place is this?" Gildarts voice echoed.

" _Well, what happened?...Go on . Learn the hand movements precisely" _Nero said before Sasuke went to the vantage point Nero appointed. Nero himself went to the opposite wall and looked at the huge door. Sasuke looked at Makarov's hand movements.

The huge door or rather the sealed door opened with a blinding light. "Our guild's greatest secret." Master said in a master- like voice.

"_What is this feeling ? Uh..this light purifies darkness.. The darkness within me is being washed away. Not good news" _Nero summarised.

***In a flash over to the opposite wall* **_"Sasuke, enough lets go for now my objective is fulfilled here" _Nero

" LUMINE HISTOIRE" Makarov said. His voice echoed throughout the hall.

" _What is this light? Its weakening me chakra flow all over my body" _Sasuke said to Nero as both of them still stood on the vertical wall.

" _Firstly, lets get out of here. Its cleansing rays are unbalancing me too! " _Nero said as both the boys went out the same door unnoticed. While dashing through the stair they heard in an echoing sound.

"This is what Mavis wrote of...Fairy Tail's true Nature..." The Master said to Gildarts.

.

.

Both the boys was now out of the building and recovering from their ordeal.

" What was that? And more importantly why did you called me along to see that? Sasuke said in a breath.

" That... was this guild's greatest secret. Its made up of absolute pure light. Even I was feeling unease." Nero replied in a serious tone.

" So, you are telling me that it was something so powerful that even you can't stand before it" Sasuke nearly mocked the odd lord.

"Well honestly, in a sense ...YES ! That was something which should not be on these lands. Master said that it is Fairy Tails's greatest secret, but also..**it is also Fairy Tail's darkness **" Nero somehow sounded deathly serious.

Sasuke replied with silence. "You know what.." Nero said looking up in the sky"...we should be returning now. And fast".

...

The boys started returning to the guild. On the way, Sasuke thought " _What was with that light? I felt tired and weak. My chakra flow got completely disrupted, even the wall stand was difficult." _

" Nero?..." Sasuke asked. " Hmm...? What is it " the other boy replied. " You said that it is also Fairy Tail's darkness...what does it mean? " the Uchiha asked seriously.

"SO...I was kinda expecting you to ask me this same question. ** takes a breath ** According to my law, if there exists such a light of that degree of purity, then there exists darkness of equal magnitude. What I meant is that somewhere on this land there will be a person of equal and opposite power... Pure darkness will be his only power. Chaos will be his objective. Even the pale horseman will be defeated by his power alone " The lord explained with a serious tone.

" What about me? Why was I feeling weak inside?" Sasuke enquired.

" YOU...was a being of the dark in the past... I can tell. Naruto's existence was there to balance your darkness, actually you two are like equal and opposite brothers. Anyways, we were stalking them ,with a motive and without permission from the Master. The holy light perceived us as a being of the dark. So, it was cleansing us in its own way" Nero replied.

" Why was you getting agitated inside? " Sasuke questioned again.

" Are you a detective of what ? Why are you asking so many question" Nero said (mocking) irritated.

"ANSWER ME" Sasuke said with much force.

" My...my.. so curious...Well, My gray existence was not accepted by the rays and I was tagged as a denizen of the darkness let alone being a stalker. Wait a second..." Nero replied and stopped suddenly, then he started to search his cloak and his jacket suddenly.

" What is the matter ?" Sasuke asked a natural question.

" I said, while we approached this place that I'll answer all your questions and give you a new technique to your arsenal. So...***he furiously searches his clothes*** AHA..got it, **throws the scroll towards the shinobi** here is the scroll you need to learn. For your new technique...if you want to learn it your choice. Anyways, it'll disintegrate within 3 and a half min..." he was interrupted from Sasuke's voice "** FIRE STYLE : DRAGON BREATH HELIX **". He sculpted two extremely detailed fire dragons who advanced in a helical manner with each other. " As expected from an Sharingan user *one sided smirk* " Nero said.

" Childs play " Sasuke replied.

.

.

* * *

Both the boys reach the guild in a short time...

.

They noticed a flustered Natsu and a dominating sand mage.

" Natsu lost to Max " Lucy said astonished.

" The past 7 years means a lot to us WE are no longer the same , Natsu " Max said in an taunting manner.

"ONE MORE TIME " Natsu said and dashed towards Max, Max efficiently douched all for Natsu's punches. Them suddenly, he gained a few distance from the Dragon Slayer and gave out " **SAND REBELLION**" . " Uaah " Natsu was on the ground.

The flame mage then jumped in the air " Catch the flame " his actions suspended all the sand in the air, resulting in coughing.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST **"...his flaming punch was blocked by a "**SAND WALL**" from Max.

" HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE ?!" Natsu said enraged. " Don't space out " Max said and gave " **SAND PINNACLE**" and violent sand spikes came out from the ground

"WOOOhoo Natsu.. Natsu... Natsuuu ..Natsu.. Natsu... Natsuuu" Naruto cheered for Natsu. A little sand went inside and he was left out coughing.

Natsu gave another Iron fists and it was blocked like the last time by sand wall.

"**wwwooOOOOOOOO" **Natsu didn't let go of the barricade he stayed right on it, determined to destroy it and defeat Max.

" I'm NOT the man you knew 7 years ago " Max again taunted Natsu yet again.

" Lets raise the temperature even higher OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." NAtsu's aflame body then gave out yellow electric sparks and a deeper crimson flame.

" Ohho... he's learnt dragon slayer hybridisation technique ...nice fellow " Nero said and smirked. Now, Natsu's abilities was on a whole new level.

" **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S **..." , "Wh..What is it? " Max said fearfully. "**ROARRRR" **the violent attack gave out a blinding electric embossed flame. It luckily missed Max a few inches from the left.

"aa ..I give u..up ye... you win . I'm gonna get killed by that powerful attack" the sand mage shakily.

" Who's next " Natsu looked at the bystanders " YAAAH...""He's a monster"

" I'm the top Kyahahahaha" and he collapsed on the ground.

" Sasuke, fight me here and NOW " the blond jinchuuriki openly challenged the other leaf ninja. On hearing this Sasuke calmly walked to the centre of the sand covered path.

" Come if you dare . You will LOOSE, **Mr. DEADLAST**" for some bizarre reason Sasuke was ready for a brawl with his incompatible best friend. The word **DEADLAST** echoed inside Naruto's brain for the "n" number of times. The dense jinchuriki got ticked off .

.

.

"_Some wise men( or perhaps women) said :When oil and water are put together and heated...some disastrous result is always to follow_ " Nero thought waiting for the exhibition match to follow.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Authors Note** : I have a complain . YOU GUYS **, please type a few letters in the review box below and ...and apooooology for a late update for this chapter.** (Actually, my internals had started and I went to college on the day of the exam just after getting cured from pox. That day was the exam for...wait for it...any time now...engineering mechanics. You know what I did, I ran out from the exam hall and from the campus to the road with a manly "AAAAAHHHH" . Later that day I was summoned by the principal and then I applied for the retest request ( cum disciplinary action ). And my friends ..(.I know GOD IS OMNIPRESENT.).. flunked in that subject...and I gave a kick on their arse when i gave the retest and, in the least passed with 70% pass percentage in all subject ***above my peers*** HAHAHA)...


	10. ÇØЯЯÜþIΏЍ

"Come if you dare . You will LOOSE, Mr. DEADLAST" Sasuke taunted the Jinchuuriki, the taunted person " Grrr " -ed in his reply. Both instinctively went off to an open area, (in front of the guild house) clear from obstruction.

" How many times we've fought eh? Remember last last time I won by punching you in the face, with just bare hands. Haha.. " Naruto cried triumphantly while pointing at his adversary's direction. Sasuke remembered how was his reunion with the members of Team 7, under the great samurai bridge just before slaying Danzo.

" I guess... History won't repeat again. This time you'll lose " finishing his sentences the Uchiha unsheathed his blade and held it in an orderly fashion.  
" I feel that this blade is itching for battle , Won't you agree...hmm " Sasuke ended his words coldly.

Onlookers felt that, the air was getting tense. " Hey, you two ..." the shortest old man yelled from the group "... you two can fight with all your might, but since you both are new to the land and it applies to your powers well...please restrain yourself from doing anything destructive...ok." the master ended with a cheesy smile. Most off the group looked at Natsu and Erza. " What is it ? " the Titania replied questioningly. She was more interested in the impending fight then to peoples questioning looks.

On the battlefield ( more like a battleground ) , " Its about time ..." Sasuke said before charging his sword with chidori and dashed towards Naruto. Instinctively, Naruto did a ninja dash on the opposite direction. They then started fighting seriously. In fact they were so fast that ordinary eyes cannot even follow their shadows. Sasuke always dashed forward with his blade , did a violent but precise swing. By this time Naruto either defended himself with a kunai or did a barrel roll so that Sasuke cannot reach him.

" _He's continuously attacking me, I cannot make any shadow clones in such a short time. Wait, I got it. An idea._ " Naruto did a quick wit thinking based upon his past experiences. He knew that Sasuke had more jutsus than himself upon his sleeve. So he made a battle plan. " _For the first time in my life, I'm thinking rationally. Its an achievement for me ..heh_". Naruto got a small gap in between Sasuke's attack pattern. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU". ** The Blonde boy made seven copies of him and the group ran towards their adversary.

" Tch...useless " Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan. He was clearly able to distinguish between the clones and the main body..." _Where is the main body..!" _Sasuke yelled in thought. " Hey, blinky UP HERE " a clone in the air was in close quarters with his neck. Sasuke resorted to the ribcage of his Susano'o for defence. " _Where is he ? " _as he dissipated the clone. The other clones formed two teams. The two in the back threw kunai and shuriken. while the frontline clones conjured a "**MASSIVE ****RASENGAN" **and they charged towards him. Sasuke originally wanted to find where the main body was but the clones created a perfect distraction. To destroy the clones the young Uchiha gave out , " **FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU " **and spurred two dragon shaped flame . The clone pair was now in imminent danger. The clones in the back of the frontline made a smaller rasengan and dashed towards the pair. The pair perished but their 'Massive rasengan' was passed of to the one running from the back. " YAAAAAhhhhh" the last clone said as he charged. Sasuke, neither expected this nor did he see the clone running from the back, taking the already big concentrated chakra ball as if it was baton in relay race.

**{sfx: crash...whoosh} **The impact kicked up dust and dirt from the soil. While, a big gust of wind scattered the same. Sasuke was seen unharmed, but not untouched. His expression was of being irritated, by the last tactic. In a flash, he severed the remaining clones.

.  
.

" Done... " a very familiar voice came from behind. Naruto went to the furthest distance possible in his blind spot. Sasuke looked behind his head to see Naruto getting up from his concentration and opened his " SAGE MODE.. ON. **MY TURN.** " Naruto dashed like a ninja, swaying from one side to the other like a gale. Using his eyes Sasuke's eyes predicted the path Naruto would come. " **FIRE STYLE: ****FIREBALL JUTSU ".** Naruto made some clones in quick succession, a few of them made a human catapult and threw the main body in the air. " **Eat this " **Naruto in sage mode is very strong physically, so the knuckle he buried on the ground, missing Sasuke by a foot made a mini quake. The ground lay shattered where it hit. Sasuke gave this time "**FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE " **towards the sage art user. Naruto used the same tactic to jump over it and counterattack.

...

Apparently, the fight was done without provisions so many of the guild asked Laki to make a temporary audience gallery. As, the fight between two sudden strangers from another world was too tempting, and so fast was their fight the small structure was housefull. Unknowing to Sasuke, The Grand Fireball was towards the audience with no defences this time.

"Aah, ...Its coming here run RUNN~.. wait... I could fly ", Happy yelled before flying away.

" Evacuate, evacuate..." said Levy. " KYAAhh...I don't wanna die" Lucy nearly tripped as gray caught her by her atm and made her sit in between Natsu and Erza.

" Running away is too boring." Gray muttered as he ruffled his hair. " Those two

" Ohh, ...fresh flame" Natsu said as he sucked the oversized flame into minimal size, while Gray moulded an "**ICE MAKE SHIELD" **so that the remaining weak flame can subside.

.

.

Unknown to all the audience, there was another person who was in another world of his own. Completely, shut off from the outside world.

" What is this feeling? Something dark, VERY DARK is approaching. I'm sure of it. But from where will it approach? " Nero muttered to himself concerningly.

**...**

Sasuke predicted that Naruto will evade the ablaze ball from its sides. Forget getting hit, he came over it. "**RASENGAN BARRAGE" **He said as his palm were filled with a rasengan in each. Sasuke, a little disbalanced from the quake had no choice but to use substitution jutsu to save himself from getting clear hit.

After losing momentum from the run, Naruto grinned at Sasuke like he always did. To Sasuke it was rather placid. His throne of pride on the ability of his eyes was shaken, a bit. The person he admitted to be the closest to a best friend he ever had shaken his pride. " HAHA...see that I have indeed shaken your thought. YEAH, score one for Naruto. Uh- huh¶ , Un-huh¶ " and he started swaying his hips.

"**RUN NARUTO, SASUKE OUTTA THAT PLACE " **Nero yelled from the podium

" **FIRE STYLE : DRAGON BREATH HELIX " **Sasuke did this jutsu quite effectively as he and Nero was the only one to notice the impending danger behind the dancing idiot.

" What the...WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT ? " the Jinchuuriki cowered by the sheer size and colour of it. To everyone's horror and astonishment after being hit by the flame technique there stood a creature. Inhumane, unearthly. It was black, even in clear daylight no light reflected from its surface. Its skin was like as if it will suck down all particles into his bodily abyss.

"**_MOVE YOUR ASS YOU BRAT "_**The nina tailed fox screamed from inside, but the boy was still static as a tree. Nero, in a flash threw a metal rods towards the creature. The rods penetrated deep from the creature's surface.

" **LIGHTNING STYLE : LIGHTNING CONDUCTION SPEAR "** Several thick lightening struck the rods dissipating the dark flesh a little resulting in a deep dent, Nero went totally offensive with the unwelcomed visitor. Sasuke joined the league with **"AMATERASU" **as he set the creature's face like structure on black flame.

Erza swooped in from the side in her Black wing armour, grasping Naruto and saving him from imminent danger.

" wah..iz...ahat ? " the blue cat cowered in fear as he noticed that the creature was slowly getting bigger with time.

"Sasuke, fall back NOW " Nero yelled in a commander like voice , the Uchiha immediately followed the letter. The creature was big burning, aflame, hideous but very slow, about the same speed as a snail.

" What being is that ? " Sasuke asked concerned.

" **MY PREY." **Nero answered in his now Lord like voice and piercing eyes. The carefree and jolly Nero was gone. Inside his body was a fierce fighter with rage and anger. " **Its been a while, I've seen better beasts than this. ITS HUNTING TIME, CHAOS~EATER IS HUNGRY" **Nero leaped towards it as he summoned a single edged broadsword. " **YEAAAAHhhhhhh"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**


End file.
